Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by utchiwa79
Summary: Tout aurait du bien se passer, seulement ils n'avaient pas mesuré que la puissance de leur amour pouvait être si dévastateur. désolé pour le résumé pourris Death fic Yaoi SasuNaru ShikaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Attention il s'agit d'une death fic. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et merci pour vos encouragements permanent

POV NARUTO

J'aimerai dire que je suis surpris, ou encore que je suis déçu, ou même pire j'aimerai dire que j'ai mal et que mon cœur saigne mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus laisser des sentiments qui depuis longtemps n'ont plus lieu d'être surgir pour te contenter.

J'aimerai te dire que tu es la pire erreur de ma vie. Que je maudis le jour où j'ai croisé ton chemin. Que je te hais d'avoir fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus te laisser prendre plaisir à te donner cette importance que tu sembles si fier d'obtenir.

J'aimerai pouvoir te regarder comme avant, te sourire comme avant, te toucher comme avant. Ou même simplement t'aimer comme avant, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus faire comme si tout allait bien , faire comme si je pouvais tout oublier, faire comme si j'étais heureux alors que tu te donnes tellement de mal pour me faire souffrir.

J'aimerai pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras, me laisser bercer par ta voix, écouter ces douces paroles qui me réconfortaient. Ou même juste respirer en sachant que de toute façon je pourrais toujours me reposer sur toi au moins l'espace d'un instant, mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus imaginer que tu es le seul capable de me protéger alors que tu es juste celui de qui je devrais être protégé.

J'aimerai me dire que lorsque je dors tu restes à mes côtés pour m'observer ou même juste pour profiter d'un peu de quiétude. J'aimerai me dire que je suis la seule lumière dans tes ténèbres, celui qui t'aurais apporter la paix que tu méritais mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face et imaginer que je pourrais te sauver. Je ne peux plus courir après un rêve qui m'est de toute évidence inaccessible.

J'aimerai pouvoir pleurer, laisser s'évader cette peine qui me submerge à chaque fois que je te vois mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus laisser couler ces larmes pour toi juste parce que je n'en ai plus, tu as fini d'assécher mes larmes il y a bien des années de ça.

J'aimerai te dire que c'est facile pour moi, que te voir là étendu sur un autre ne me fais rien, que savoir que bientôt il atteindra l'orgasme grâce à toi ne me touche pas, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus jouer aux faux-semblants avec toi, je ne peux plus te donner ce que tu veux.

J'aimerai voir autre chose dans tes yeux au moment où ils croisent les miens. J'aimerai y lire de la culpabilité, de l'amour à mon égard, de la tendresse mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus essayer d'imaginer quelque chose qui n'a jamais existé, un sentiment que j'ai créé pour me rassurer face à ton comportement. Des excuses que je t'ai trouvé en me disant qu'au fond tu m'aimais et que c'était ça le plus important.

Je reconnais cette étincelle qui luit dans ton regard, celle de la victoire, celle qui te fait croire que tu es tellement plus fort que moi.

Alors oui, tu as gagné, je te rends cette liberté que tu chéris tant. Je te laisse continuer à jouer seul, à jouer à un jeu où je me meurs un peu plus à chaque fois. Je suis las, las de ton comportement, las de tes infidélités, las de tous ces corps qui passent dans mon lit juste pour me provoquer et me rappeler ta supériorité.

J'abandonne et je te laisse vivre comme tu l'entends, je te laisse rire de moi, plaisanter avec un de tes amants sur moi. Je te donne ce que tu veux, une vie sans moi.

Je ne me retournerai pas, j'ai déjà vu cette scène trop souvent. Je ne te parlerai pas, il n'y a plus rien à dire depuis longtemps. Je ne t'embrasserai pas, il n'y aura pas de dernière fois, il n'y aura d'ailleurs plus rien du tout, rien du tout parce qu'au fond il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus qu'une illusion qui s'est dissipée depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je m'en rappelle.

Je pars, je ne prends que le minimum, le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas de souvenirs, j'en ai suffisamment en mémoire. Je ne veux plus rien de toi, plus rien qui puisse me rappeler ton existence, plus rien qui me rappelle ce passé que nous avons en commun, ce passé qui me laisse faible et changé, différent de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais jamais plus faire confiance à un homme. Je ne pourrais plus jamais connaître l'étreinte rassurante d'un homme. Je ne le pourrais plus, juste par ce que je veux être sûr de ne jamais plus revivre ça.

Je t'entends gémir alors que je récupère mes affaires, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne tiendras plus longtemps, que bientôt tu auras fini et qu'après tu te lèveras et tu viendras rire de moi en me voyant faire, mais cette fois ça ne me fait rien.

Je ferme mon sac en même temps que je tire un trait sur notre histoire. Je n'ose même pas regarder une dernière fois la maison que nous avions choisi ensemble, cette maison qui aurait dû être le nid de notre nouveau départ. Je ne la supporte plus, elle suinte la peine et la douleur.

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et au moment où j'amorce mon geste je t'entends crier ton plaisir. Je pourrais être surpris, je pourrais être déçu par toi mais à quoi bon tu as toujours été comme ça. Tu ne t'es jamais arrêter de baiser juste parce que je rentrais chez nous, après tout, à chaque fois que je t'ai surpris, je n'ai fais que te donner ce que tu voulais.

Je sais que le temps m'est compté, que bientôt tu sortiras de notre lit dans lequel ton amant continuera de reposer. Je sais que tu te dirigeras vers moi et je sais que je ne veux pas voir ça.

Je respire profondément. J'ouvre cette porte qui pendant trop longtemps n'a fait que renfermer toutes ces larmes que j'ai versées, tous mes espoirs qui se sont envolés.

Je sens l'air frais de la nuit m'entourer, m'envelopper, m'aider à quitter cette prison dont je m'échappe sans scrupule. Je fais un pas, puis deux, et enfin je sens ce poids me quitter. Enfin, je sens cette liberté me tendre les mains, enfin, je vois les prémices d'un autre avenir, un avenir où tu n'as plus de place.

Cela fait si longtemps que j'en suis surpris moi-même, mais je me sens sourire, je sens mes sens s'éveiller à nouveau, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer face à la multitude de possibilités qui s'offre à moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de fermer la porte de cette maison qui n'est de toute façon plus à moi. Je ne sais pas où je finirai la nuit, je ne sais pas où je serais demain, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que demain je ne serais pas avec toi.

Je crois percevoir le son de ta voix, j'ai l'impression de t'entendre m'appeler ou peut-être rire mais je ne m'arrête pas, je ne me retourne pas, je continue d'avancer au gré des ombres portées par la nuit. Après tout j'ai pendant longtemps suivi la tienne, il est juste temps que j'en découvre d'autres.

J'avance alors que diverses images de toi me reviennent en mémoire. La première fois que je t'ai vu seul au bord de la rivière. La première fois que je t'ai parlé. La première fois que je t'ai souri. La première fois où tu m'as fait espérer. La première fois où tu m'as fait pleurer. La première fois où tu m'as quitté. La première fois où j'ai juste décidé qu'envers et contre tout je te retrouverai. La fois où je t'ai retrouvé. La fois où je t'ai ramené. Le moment où j'ai su que je t'aimais.

Oui mais voilà il y a aussi la fois où tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais aussi. La première fois où nous n'avons fais plus qu'un. La première fois où je t'ai vu avec un autre. La première fois où tu m'as dit « tu sais comment je suis, à toi de voir ce que tu veux. ». La première fois où j'ai pensé que mourir serait moins douloureux que de continuer à vivre à tes côtés. Puis après des années, la première fois où j'ai compris que finalement je t'aimais juste mal et qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter.

Je continue d'avancer complètement vulnérable à ce qui peut m'entourer, inconscient de la route que je prends mais je continue dans l'espoir que finalement tous ses souvenirs finissent par définitivement disparaître.

La pluie commence à tomber, pourtant je ne ressens pas l'humidité m'atteindre. La pluie redouble d'intensité et pourtant je ne me presse pas plus, de toute façon je ne sais même pas où je vais. Soudain une phrase me revient en mémoire, je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai entendue mais en cet instant elle a tout son sens. « quand tu ne sais plus où aller, ne réfléchit pas, avance, continue d'avancer, ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu t'arrêteras, tu comprendras que tu ne t'es pas trompé, que tu es juste arrivé là où tu le dois, même si ça n'a pas de sens, un jour tu comprendras pourquoi tu avais raison »

C'est peut-être vrai, de toute façon pour le moment je crois que je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Le temps passe, la pluie n'est pas décidée à s'arrêter. Je me sens fatigué, et vidé de cette peine qui m'envahit depuis si longtemps. Mon corps est lourd et me réclame une pause, un moment de repos, un simple moment de paix, loin de toi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je distingue une maison qui me semble familière et je m'avance jusqu'à la porte. Je ne suis pas sûr de contrôler mon corps. Pourtant je ne me rebelle pas contre ses initiatives. Je vois ma main se lever et frapper la lourde porte d'entrée, sans prendre en compte de l'heure qu'il est. Mes yeux sont las de se poser sur ce monde et j'aimerai pouvoir un instant les fermer et tout oublier. Rien ne se passe, mais mon corps n'abandonne pas et frappe à nouveau.

J'ai du mal à rester debout, à lutter contre cette vague intense de fatigue qui me submerge un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoule. Je crois que je suis simplement à bout de force, j'appuie ma tête contre la porte, juste un instant pour pouvoir respirer, me poser l'espace d'une seconde.

Alors que je sens la résignation me gagner, la porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, je chute lamentablement. Pourtant je ne touche pas le sol, je sens deux bras me retenir, deux bras m'aider à me relever puis au bout de quelques secondes, deux bras m'enserrer et m'apporter une chaleur que je ne connaissais plus mais qui pourtant m'apaise enfin, me réchauffe et me fait oublier le reste.

Je ferme enfin les yeux alors que je perçois une voix à laquelle je suis incapable de répondre. Je sais que je souris à nouveau, c'est con je le sais mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se passe rien alors que je ferme les yeux, aucune image de toi ne vient me hanter, aucune pensée, rien, rien d'autre qu'un noir apaisant et salvateur.

Au bout de quelques minutes je sens ce corps chaud qui tente de se détacher de moi, mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je resserre cette étreinte que je n'ai pas amorcé mais qui m'apporte tellement. Encore un peu, juste un peu, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je me tuerai d'avoir dit tout haut ce que je ne désirais que penser mais rien ne se passe, il ne me rejette pas, il ne me repousse pas, il se contente de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui et moi je ne peux que soupirer d'aise face à ce sentiment que je croyais à jamais éteint. Cette capacité d'être en paix sans toi, cette sensation d'avoir fait le bon choix et d'avoir le droit de profiter à mon tour de ce moment de quiétude qui me mène doucement mais sûrement vers un sommeil bien mérité.

Je le sens effectuer des signes dans mon dos mais je ne fais rien, je le laisse agir et en l'espace de quelques secondes nous sommes dans sa chambre. Tout en me maintenant contre lui je le laisse me guider vers son lit et je le laisse m'allonger avant qu'il ne se glisse à mes côtés et qu'il ne se recolle à moi, m'offrant ainsi une nouvelle fois cette chaleur irradiante qui réchauffe jusqu'à mon cœur.

Là encore, les mots sortent alors que je ne l'ai pas désiré « merci » un simple merci, mais ce simple mot je ne l'avais plus prononcé depuis des années. Je sais qu'il m'a répondu mais je n'ai pas compris le sens de ses mots, je ne suis plus en mesure de penser, de voir ou d'entendre. Cette fatigue m'emporte enfin et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, je m'endors dans les bras d'un autre, pour une fois je m'endors en paix.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SHIKAMARU

Malheureusement je pense connaître la raison de sa venue, même si j'avoue en être vraiment surpris. Mais quand je l'ai vu là, sur le seuil de ma porte, incapable de se tenir debout, je n'ai pas pu rester de marbre. Je n'ai pas pu ne rien faire, pas envers lui, surtout pas envers lui, après tout, je lui suis plus que redevable. Alors je l'ai juste pris dans mes bras, sans chercher à comprendre, sans réaliser la portée de mon geste, sans réfléchir tout simplement.

Je ne pensais pas que je ressentirais ça, je ne pensais pas que malgré son corps transi de froid il pouvait dégager une telle chaleur. Pourtant j'ai toujours su qu'il était à part, unique, aussi précieux qu'un trésor sans en avoir la fragilité, mais ça c'était avant, avant que je ne réalise que son cœur était empli d'un poison contre lequel personne n'avait de remède.

Je l'ai vu perdre son éternel sourire, j'ai vu cette étincelle que lui seul possédait s'éteindre dans l'azur de ses yeux pour ne pas revivre. Je l'ai vu décliner, perdre son côté combatif, perdre jusqu'à son identité pour se complaire dans un rêve complètement hors de portée. Je l'ai vu devenir l'ombre de lui-même ou juste l'ombre de cet être méprisable qui n'a fait que le conduire à sa chute.

Pourtant ça n'était jamais arrivé, jamais depuis qu'il était en « couple » jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. Trouver refuge là où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité. Je l'ai senti sourire contre moi et ça aussi c'est nouveau, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est chez moi qu'il est venu, mais puisqu'il l'a décidé alors je prendrais soin de lui comme il a su le faire pour chacun d'entre nous par le passé, avant que ces ténèbres ne s'abattent sur lui.

Lorsque j'ai voulu le mettre au sec et me détacher de lui l'espace d'un instant j'ai compris qu'il ne le désirait pas et moi je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cette étreinte à laquelle il s'accrochait. Je l'ai conduit dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit et je me suis glissé à ses côtés. Merci, ce simple mot m'a fait un effet étrange, a laissé un sentiment confus sur lequel je n'ai pas pu mettre de mot. J'ai soudain réalisé qu'il dormait et alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je me suis laissé bercer par sa respiration et à mon tour, j'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Ce n'est pas l'aube et ses fins rayons du soleil qui m'ont réveillés, ce n'est pas non plus le chant des oiseaux mais ce corps chaud contre le mien. Ces deux mains posées sur mon torse et cette respiration calme contre mon cou. J'ai voulu vérifier, ouvrir les yeux mais cette sensation de douceur m'en a empêché et je me suis laissé aller à rester ainsi encore un instant.

Mais j'ai douté, était-ce vraiment bien d'agir de la sorte ? De profiter de sa fragilité juste pour m'offrir un court instant de bien-être? Lentement et avec douceur je me suis détaché de son corps pour filer hors de la chambre, là où je pouvais penser au calme.

L'eau brûlante de ma douche à délier doucement mes muscles crispés, et là j'ai réfléchi posément sans son odeur enivrante, sans la douceur de sa peau, ni la chaleur de son corps. Je vais tout faire pour lui, lui apporter l'aide qu'il désire, lui apporter la douceur qu'il mérite. Je me battrais pour qu'il sourie à nouveau comme il l'a fait pour moi par le passé. Je me battrais pour que jamais plus cet homme ne puisse le faire souffrir.

Rien d'autre ne comptera, rien d'autre n'aura d'importance que de lui rendre ce qui lui est dû, un bonheur bien mérité, une paix ardemment cherchée et peut-être à portée de main. Même si la route est longue, même si je dois être le seul à le soutenir, je resterais là, à ses côtés.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la cuisine. En passant devant ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer encore un peu. Je finis par aller préparer du café avant de succomber à cette soudaine envie d'être plus proche de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends les draps se froisser, avant de percevoir le bruit de ses pas. Je sens mon cœur palpiter, s'affoler alors qu'il se rapproche de la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Je sais que je dois rester calme, et le laisser gérer à son rythme ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il entre dans la pièce et à l'air peu sûr de lui. Si je veux vraiment l'aider, je sais que je vais devoir amorcer la conversation si je veux détendre l'atmosphère.

– Je viens de préparer du café, tu en veux ?

Je sais c'est con mais pour un génie j'aurais quand même pu trouver mieux.

– Je veux bien oui.

Je me sens soulagé d'entendre sa voix, ça aussi c'est con, je le sais et pourtant ça me rassure juste, je me dis que je ne suis pas forcément maladroit. Je lui verse une tasse de ce liquide que j'affectionne.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit malheureux, je crois juste qu'il est résigné, qu'il a fait un choix et qu'il ne reviendra pas en arrière. Je l'observe encore un peu, certain que je peux lui apporter une aide supplémentaire à celle apportée cette nuit.

– Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, je vis seul ici. Ce n'est pas un problème.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.

– Même si je devais avoir des problèmes, comme tu dis, ça ne me gêne pas. Restes autant que tu en as besoin. Ma maison est la tienne.

– Tu es vraiment sûr ?

– Absolument sûr.

– Alors merci.

– Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

J'ai du mal à rester calme alors que je sais qu'il va rester avec moi et lorsque je le vois me sourire j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'un instant.

FIN POV SHIKAMARU

POV SASUKE

Parti, je pense qu'il est vraiment parti. Après tout l'aube s'est levée et jamais auparavant il ne s'était absenté toute une nuit. Donc oui il est probablement parti. Étrangement je sens que ça me dérange, pas parce qu'il va me manquer ou un truc comme ça, mais plutôt parce que cela veut dire que j'ai perdu l'emprise que j'avais sur lui, ou en tout cas une partie de l'emprise que j'avais sur lui.

Pourtant j'ai passé de longues années à l'observer s'éteindre à petit feu par cet amour qu'il avait toujours prôné. Je lui ai montré que j'avais toujours eu raison, que l'amour n'est rien, rien d'autre qu'une mascarade. Je lui ai prouvé que même en vivant avec la personne qui nous est la plus chère on ne finit pas heureux comme il l'avait toujours pensé. J'ai détruit chacun de ses arguments en lui prouvant que rien ne se finit bien.

Petit à petit son sourire si étincelant que je détestais déjà étant enfant a disparu. Ses éclats de rire qui avaient le don de redonner l'espoir à tous, se sont éteint à leur tour. Ses yeux ont cessé de briller également et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris, que j'ai compris que j'avais gagné, qu'enfin il avait compris que l'espoir n'existe tout simplement pas.

N'importe qui serait parti depuis très longtemps, mais lui a résisté plus de huit ans. Huit années pendant lesquelles je ne me suis pas privé de goûter aux plaisirs de la chaire avec qui je le désirais. Puis après des nuits entières passées à en satisfaire d'autres j'ai commencé à les ramener chez nous. Tous, ou du moins la majorité. Ils passaient dans notre lit, sous ses yeux.

Les premières fois il a pleuré, crié, fait une crise mais à chaque fois ça se finissait de la même manière. À chaque fois, après avoir échangé des coups on finissaient par un corps à corps plus intense que jamais. Personne n'a jamais réussit à me faire ressentir ça, personne d'autre.

Finalement avec le temps, les choses ont changées, on ne couchait plus forcément ensemble alors que je ramenais une nouvelle conquête, on ne se battait plus, il se contentait de passer et de prendre une autre chambre et le matin tout était comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Il restait le même, stoïque et imperméable au reste du monde, enfermé dans cette bulle qu'il avait construit pour préserver une part de saineté.

Les corps défilaient mais le plaisir devenait terne pour finalement en arriver à un fait. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que je pouvais y parvenir, qu'au moment où je le sentais proche de la maison, qu'au moment où je savais que lui aussi savait.

Tout était différent pourtant aucun de nous ne bougeait, aucun de nous n'a fait quoique ce soit pour changer les choses.

J'avais gagné, après toutes ses années j'y étais parvenu, mais que me reste t-il à conquérir maintenant ? Personne ne représenta jamais plus un tel challenge, un tel défi, personne ne sera jamais plus en mesure de m'apporter cette source de plaisir et d'intensité.

Lorsque je l'ai vu partir, j'ai su tout de suite que cette fois c'était différent, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il s'était résigné pour agir de cette façon à nouveau. Je l'ai appelé sur le pas de la porte, une seule fois mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne se retournait pas je savais déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il doit être plus de neuf heures car je sens la présence de Sakura s'approcher de la maison. Malgré les années, je ne la supporte toujours pas. Trois coups résonnent à la porte. Je lui dis juste d'entrer, ce que bien entendu elle s'empresse de faire.

– Salut Sasuke, qu'est ce que vous faites ? On avait rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure et où est Naruto ?

– De toute évidence pas ici, alors si tu pouvais faire demi-tour et partir, je ne te retiens pas.

– Quand tu dis que Naruto n'est pas là, tu veux dire qu'il est parti ?

– Il semblerait.

– J'y crois pas, il est parti, Naruto est vraiment parti.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce et comme je l'ai pensé quand j'ai entendu celui de Naruto je n'ai qu'une envie, la faire taire.

– Enfin, il t'a enfin laissé, j'y crois pas, depuis le temps je croyais que c'était peine perdue. Que tu l'avais suffisamment manipulé pour qu'il reste avec toi jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle ne remarque pas mon don héréditaire qui s'active. Elle ne remarque pas que si je le voulais, elle serait déjà morte.

– Il est parti quand ? Hein ? et comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir ? Il est où ? à quel hôtel ?

Trop tard, en l'espace d'une seconde je la plonge dans une illusion dans laquelle elle ne sortira pas indemne. Une minute, une seule minute pour moi, une éternité pour elle, elle qui gît au sol, perdue dans une souffrance visible et palpable, perdue dans des gémissements pathétiques de douleur.

Lorsqu'elle retrouve ses esprits, elle tremble de tout son corps, et je vois clairement la crainte envahir son regard. Mais il y a autre chose, autre chose que la crainte, autre chose que la peur qu'elle vient de vivre, une chose que je connais, ou du moins que j'ai connue, de la détermination.

Elle se relève, à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes, mais égale à elle-même, elle me fixe et me dit juste :

– Tu sais très bien que c'était couru d'avance, que jamais ça n'aurait pu marcher… si c'est la solitude que tu cherches alors soit tu viens enfin de la gagner sois en sûr.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle a tort ? Alors qu'enfin j'ai obtenu la solitude que j'ai si longtemps cherchée. Lorsque la porte claque je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas tout comme toi.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV NARUTO

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis parti. Une longue semaine pendant laquelle je n'ai pas mis le pied dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je n'ai rien demandé à Shikamaru, je ne veux pas savoir.

Je crois que j'ai peur, peur de découvrir que finalement tu vas très bien sans moi, peur de me dire que notre maison est déjà investie par un autre. Pourtant il y a cette source de chaleur qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Elle m'effraie et m'attire, mais surtout elle calme mes peines et mes souffrances.

Il ne m'a rien demandé, il n'a posé aucune question, rien, il m'a juste proposé de rester et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Lorsqu'il rentre le soir, il reste à mes côtés. Il ne me parle pas forcément mais sa présence est suffisante et je crois qu'il l'a compris. C'est étrange c'est comme si, au moment où il franchit le pas de la porte, cette chaleur qui m'avait irradié ce fameux soir, se rallumait à nouveau.

Lorsque le premier soir j'ai voulu aller me coucher, je me suis aperçu que j'étais transi de froid, que je tremblais et que ton image venait à nouveau me hanter. J'ai fait les cents pas, j'ai cherché en vain ce sommeil qui m'attendait mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. J'ai paniqué, incapable de me calmer, j'ai senti mes yeux me piquer comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis longtemps, puis des larmes se sont mises à couler.

Je suis resté prostré sur le sol, incapable de me maîtriser jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Je n'ai même pas tourné la tête, je n'ai pas cherché à le regarder pourtant quand ses bras m'ont enserré je m'y suis accroché comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Je l'ai senti me soulever alors que je posais ma tête contre son torse, puis comme la veille, il m'a déposé dans son lit et s'est glissé à mes côtés. Depuis je n'ai pas essayé de dormir seul. C'est étrange, seul sa présence arrive à m'apaiser et je ne ressens pas le besoin de voir mes plus proches amis. Je veux juste rester comme ça et quand je suis dans ses bras, je me dis que je voudrais juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Finalement c'est con mais c'est tout ce que je te demandais, un peu de tendresse et de paix, quelques instants de quiétude sans aucune amertume, juste un peu de temps avec toi, toi et moi. Je devrais peut-être me sentir mal de pouvoir éprouver cette sensation dans les bras d'un autre, c'est ce que je me dis quand j'oublie que je suis parti.

Parti, ça continue de me faire drôle de le penser, pourtant plus j'y pense et moins j'ai mal. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière, je ne me retournerais pas, je ne te rejoindrais pas.

Cela fait déjà une semaine et déjà un autre rythme s'est installé petit à petit. Je sens l'odeur de la cuisine et je suis ravi de partager un bon repas avec une personne qui ne désire pas me faire souffrir. Je me dirige vers la source de cette agréable odeur et apprécie de le voir s'affairer juste pour me faire plaisir.

Cela fait déjà une semaine et à chaque jour qui passe j'ai l'impression que la distance entre nous augmente un peu plus. Lorsque je serais prêt à affronter le monde il me restera encore à t'affronter toi mais pour le moment, quand je vois Shikamaru face à moi, me sourire timidement en m'invitant à déguster le plat qu'il a préparé pour moi, je me dis que j'ai encore le temps pour t'affronter.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SASUKE

Une semaine, ça fait une semaine que tu as franchi le seuil de la porte. Personne n'a l'air de savoir où tu es et personne ne t'as vu au village non plus. C'est étrange j'ai beau être libre, je ne me sens pas libre pour autant. Quelque chose me gêne, quelque chose me force à penser, encore et toujours.

Depuis ton départ d'autres hommes sont venus partager notre lit pourtant aucun n'a réussi à me faire vibrer, aucun n'y est parvenu, en réalité aucun n'est toi tout simplement. Ça a toujours été, je l'ai toujours su pourtant maintenant je ne peux juste plus le nier.

Je n'ai plus revu Sakura depuis la dernière fois, je sens de temps à autres sa présence mais rien de plus.

C'est étrange je suis enfin libre et pourtant toujours enchaîné à ce village. Plus personne n'est vraiment en mesure de m'en empêcher et pourtant je ne parviens pas à franchir les frontières de ce village.

Après tout peut-être que je n'en ai simplement pas terminé avec cet endroit.

Ce soir je suis déjà en chasse, demain je pars en mission pour deux semaines. Comme d'habitude je n'ai pas eu à me forcer pour me mettre à mon avantage et comme d'habitude beaucoup de regards se sont posés sur moi dès mon entrée dans la boîte. Ce soir, je cherche quelque chose de particulier, ce soir j'ai des critères à respecter.

La boîte est bondée de monde et la chaleur commence à être étouffante. Les corps se pressent sur la piste et ondulent au rythme de la musique suave qui se joue. Je m'adosse au bar et commande un verre. Je scrute la piste, dévisage divers danseurs avant d'être attiré par une couleur familière.

Blond, une chevelure blonde comme les blés mais pas aussi éclatante que les tiens. Pourtant quand dans un mouvement fluide il se décale pour me faire face, je sais, je sais que c'est avec lui que je rentrerais. Sa peau est légèrement halée et il porte un fin pantalon qui dévoile agréablement le haut de ses hanches ainsi qu'un fin tatouage juste au niveau de l'attache du vêtement. Lorsque je relève les yeux je constate cependant qu'il a les yeux verts, dommage des bleu lui irait beaucoup mieux, néanmoins je dois avouer qu'il réussit à éveiller un intérêt grandissant.

Ses yeux ne quittent plus les miens alors qu'il continue de se mouvoir dans la masse de danseurs. Son corps ondule sensuellement alors que petit à petit sa peau se recouvre d'une fine couche de sueur.

Ça reste trop facile, sans réel intérêt, pourtant son physique m'attire. Je soupire vaguement en réalisant que je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire avant même de l'avoir commencée, mais incapable de résister je me lève et entre dans ce jeu dont les règles sont justes de trop.

Je vois un sourire victorieux naître sur son visage et même si je déteste ça, j'avoue que ça lui va plutôt bien. C'est étrange il m'est familier, peut-être une ancienne conquête dont je ne me souviens plus. Étrange encore mais à ce moment-là, je ne pense à rien, et encore moins à toi.

Rien d'autre ne compte que ce corps impatient qui ondule maintenant contre le mien. Que ces mains qui viennent découvrir mon corps et que ses lèvres qui se pressent contre les miennes. L'excitation me gagne plus facilement que je ne l'avais imaginé et rapidement je lui montre clairement ce que je désire en me frottant lascivement contre lui. En quelques minutes, incapable de résister à cette soudaine envie, je l'entraîne dans les toilettes et nous ne tardons pas à nous envoyer en l'air dans cet endroit exigu et dans une position inconfortable.

Trop longtemps, cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti un minimum de frissons. Une fois fini nous retournons à l'intérieur où notre petit jeu recommence puis au bout d'un moment je lui propose de venir chez nous.

Lorsque je sors de la boîte, l'air frais me fait du bien. Cette fois je ne me suis pas dis que peut-être tu serais là, comme tu l'avais fais par le passé, à m'attendre pour me surprendre. Non cette fois je sais, je sais que tu ne pourrais pas être là, parce que j'ai compris que si tu ne te montrais pas c'était pour une simple raison, tu as toujours peur de moi.

Ce qui veut juste dire que je n'ai pas perdu mon emprise sur toi.

Je sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres en y pensant. Lui doit sûrement croire que c'est pour lui alors que moi je sais qu'il n'en est rien.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV SHIKAMARU

ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est arrivé chez moi, une semaine et déjà au fond de moi j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête pas. Il reste beaucoup plus réservé que ce qu'il a pu être par le passé, mais à chaque jour qui passe l'espoir renaît un peu plus.

C'est étrange comme sa présence s'est tout de suite intégrée à mon mode de vie. Chaque matin, je le trouve endormi dans mes bras et chaque soir je fais tout pour rentrer plus tôt juste pour le voir un peu plus longtemps. Sa présence m'apaise au quotidien et me rassure, j'ai l'impression que lui aussi apprécie ma compagnie.

Je me surprends à apprécier des petites choses du quotidien auxquels je n'avais jamais fait attention. Préparer un repas, ranger un peu afin que tout sois présentable et qu'il se sente à l'aise. Des petites choses mais ce sont ces petits rien qui me donne le sourire.

Au village, tout le monde le cherche et seule Tsunade sait où il est. Il lui a écrit une lettre pour lui expliquer sa situation. Elle n'a pas pu lui refuser un congé à durée indéterminée bien mérité. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, posé aucune question, mais je m'interroge sur le fait qu'il n'ait pris aucun contact avec ses amis.

Je l'observe beaucoup, discrètement et souvent je le vois perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'aime pas quand ça se produit, il a l'air si lointain, si perdu, qu'à chaque fois je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'empresser de le prendre dans mes bras.

Me faire violence, voilà une chose que je dois faire de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, surtout la nuit quand il se presse et s'accroche à moi. Ou encore lorsque son souffle chaud vient caresser ma peau. Je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait être si dur mais aussi si délectable de vivre à ses côtés.

Pourtant, chaque jour, j'espère encore plus, j'espère l'entendre rire, le voir sourire, le voir simplement étinceler comme avant. D'un côté je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore sorti, il veut sûrement prendre le temps de se reconstruire un peu avant d'affronter ses ténèbres.

Ce soir, comme les autres soirs, je lui prépare le dîner, j'aime à penser que je lui fait plaisir. J'aimerai lui faire une proposition, lui offrir une chance de se dégourdir un peu, ou juste de s'aérer. Je ne veux pas le faire sortir à proprement parler mais lui offrir une alternative.

Lorsqu'il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne peux, une fois de plus, qu'être soufflé par sa beauté. Décidément je ne conçois pas que l'on puisse volontairement blesser un tel être. Je lui souris timidement et l'invite à s'asseoir.

C'est un véritable plaisir de partager un repas avec une autre personne le soir, de prendre son temps, et surtout d'apprécier ces petits moments. Je sais que je dois me lancer mais je me dis que peut-être je vais être maladroit et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me taise. Finalement il est beaucoup plus perspicace que je ne l'imaginais.

– Tu as un problème Shikamaru, tu veux m'en parler ?

– Hein ? heu… non je n'ai pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hé oui, j'ai beau être un génie je n'ai toujours pas de conversation intelligente semble-t-il.

– En fait, je me disais juste que peut-être tu accepterais de t'entraîner avec moi.

– Tu veux dire dehors ?

– Je ne viens pas d'un clan très riche comme Neiji, néanmoins j'ai un dôjin personnel, ainsi qu'un jardin assez grand qui entoure la maison. Le tout est très bien protégé des regards extérieurs. Je pensais juste que peut-être tu en aurais envie.

– Tu as un jardin ?

– Tu n'as pas fais le tour de la maison ? Je pensais que tu avais visité mais que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

– Je n'ai pas voulu fouiner, après tout c'est ta maison, je ne voulais pas que tu puisses penser que je fouille dans ta vie.

– Ne sois pas bête, je te l'ai dit, ma maison est ta maison, tu es ici chez toi, pour autant de temps que tu le voudras.

– Je sais et j'ai pas envie de partir.

À ce moment-là je crois qu'une nouvelle fois il fait cesser les battements de mon cœur. Comment fait-il pour me toucher à ce point à chaque fois qu'il est juste sincère. Je ne réfléchis pas et ma main se lève pour venir se poser sur sa joue. Il ne bouge pas alors que je suis terrifié par mon geste. Je sais que je tremble, je le sens et pourtant il ne bouge pas.

Au moment où je la retire, il l'attrape et la conserve contre sa joue. Ses yeux se ferment, et je le vois soupirer d'aise à mon contact. Tout à coup ses lèvres me fascinent, leur couleur, leur texture, le goût qu'elles pourraient avoir.

Pourtant je garde mon calme et le contrôle de mes sens. Je ne cède pas à cette envie qui me consume.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il me sourit et me dit simplement qu'il sera ravi de venir s'entraîner avec moi. Et même si je sais que je suis loin d'avoir son niveau, je me dis qu'au moins je pourrais toujours le distraire un peu.

Il me trouble, certainement trop, mais je ne peux pas renoncer, pas maintenant, au moment où il a le plus besoin de moi. De toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir ailleurs qu'à mes côtés.

FIN POV SHIKAMARU

POV NARUTO

Trois semaines, ça fait déjà trois semaines que je suis parti. Étrangement plus le temps passe et moins je redoute le moment où je devrais affronter le monde et ses conséquences.

Je me demande moins si un autre a investi ma maison, si un autre te fait vibrer, si un autre prend soin de toi. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'y pense plus, seulement, je sais maintenant que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour survivre.

Ça me fait toujours mal de penser ça, de m'avouer que je n'ai fait que te donner toutes ses années sans rien recevoir. Pourtant je ne t'en veux pas, je n'y parviens pas, je n'en ai pas la force.

C'est vrai que pour le moment je ne suis toujours pas sorti, mais étrangement ce n'est juste pas primordial pour l'instant. Je me sens légèrement différent, presque libéré et je savoure chaque attention que Shikamaru me porte.

Finalement cette idée d'entraînement était une très bonne idée. Se dégourdir, se défouler, s'écrouler de fatigue, je pense que c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai l'impression qu'il anticipe mes envies et je dois avouer que j'aime ça.

Nos entraînements sont différents de ceux que je pouvais partager avec toi, il n'y a pas de rivalité, pas d'animosité, juste un respect naturel. Pourtant j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques jours qu'une chose a changé. À chaque contact mon corps frissonne, à chaque contact ma peau me brûle, à chaque contact je me sens vibrer.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ressenti ça un jour, ou du moins pour un autre que toi, mais là dans ce contexte, face à cet homme si doux et prévenant, face à cet homme qui va juste à mon rythme et ne se soucie pas du sien, je sens que j'aimerai me laisser aller, même si ce n'est qu'un court instant.

Pourtant une part de moi continue de redouter cette attraction, une part de moi refuse de me savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Sûrement les résidus de ton influence, mais ses résidus s'amenuisent petit à petit, je le sens, au plus profond de moi.

J'aurai vraiment voulu pouvoir être capable de ressentir ça à nouveau pour toi mais je sais aussi que j'en souffrirai plus qu'autre chose.

Nous sommes en plein entraînement en ce moment et même si il n'a pas mon niveau il esquive facilement mes coups. Une fois de plus je me sens trembler alors que sa main vient de me toucher, une fois de plus je sens mon corps s'embraser petit à petit. J'accentue la cadence pour pouvoir le toucher à mon tour, ça ressemble à un jeu, celui de nous deux qui pourra apprécier le contact de l'autre.

Tout à coup alors que son corps est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur dûe à l'effort, je le trouve attrayant, attirant. Je me surprends à contempler ses muscles rouler sous sa peau. Son torse se soulève rapidement et pourtant même si je sais que ce n'est dû qu'à cet entraînement je me plaîs à croire que j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose.

Mes mains s'attardent plus longtemps qu'elles ne le devraient et ce qui avait commencé par un combat se transforme en une danse envoûtante et sensuelle, où nos corps se touchent pour nous envoyer des décharges d'un plaisir que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler très longtemps. Ça m'effraie c'est vrai, mais comme le fruit défendu, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en attendre plus.

Je vois cette étincelle dans ses yeux, elle est nouvelle pour moi, si vive, si intense, elle me transperce presque. Le combat n'a plus d'importance, le temps n'a plus d'importance, d'ailleurs plus rien n'a d'importance, mis à part lui.

Lui et son regard brûlant, lui et sa peau luisante, lui et ses lèvres tentatrices. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je voudrais résister à cette soudaine mais brûlante attraction mais ça serait faux, au contraire je crois que j'ai envie d'avancer vers lui, d'aller à sa rencontre et de goûter à la saveur de ces lèvres.

C'est comme si j'avançais au ralenti, comme pour être sûr d'avoir encore le temps de me retourner, de partir au besoin, mais je sais que je ne le ferais pas, je sais que je vais continuer d'avancer alors qu'il fait la même chose dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'affole pourtant je pensais qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Mon corps tremble à mesure que je m'approche mais surtout je ne parviens pas à détourner mon regard de ces lèvres appétissantes.

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça, je n'aurais jamais envisagé ça et pourtant j'en crève d'envie. Nous nous retrouvons si proches que je sens son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres. Il ne me brusquera pas, il ne m'obligera pas, je sais que je dois faire le premier pas.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue alors que j'ancre mon regard dans le sien, puis lentement, afin de savourer chaque seconde de cette délectable attente, nos lèvres se frôlent, se caressent, se rencontrent enfin. Aussitôt un courant me transperce, une nouvelle sensation, douce et voluptueuse. Un sentiment de bien-être m'irradie et au moment où sa langue vient timidement caresser mes lèvres c'est juste une explosion de plaisir qui me submerge.

Une de ses mains vient se coller contre ma nuque alors que son autre main se pose sur ma taille. À chaque contact ma peau s'embrase un peu plus alors que nous nous perdons dans un baiser à perdre haleine. Nos langues s'enroulent et s'explorent sans vergogne.

C'est étrange je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, cette chaleur qui m'englobe se fait petit à petit chasser par un courant froid et glacial. C'est comme si je percevais une présence, une présence néfaste, invisible mais présente.

Je me sépare à regret de cette source de plaisir et ne distingue qu'un bref éclair rouge vif. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, une fraction de seconde même mais j'en suis sûr, j'ai perçu quelque chose et je prie pour encore espérer que je me sois trompé. Shikamaru a sentit mon trouble et ma nervosité grandissante, dans un geste protecteur il me prend dans ses bras et m'offre une énième étreinte rassurante.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux pour chasser cette étrange sensation, je ne vois qu'une chose, une étrange lueur rouge sang qui me fixe comme si il pouvait s'agir du regard d'une personne.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SHIKAMARU

Trois semaines, trois semaines passées à ses côtés. Je dois avouer que c'est véritablement un plaisir, chaque jour son sourire renaît et chaque jour j'en suis le seul témoin. J'ai l'impression d'être un privilégié, d'être le seul à avoir le droit d'assister à son éveil.

Je le vois revivre, reprendre goût à des choses simples mais essentielles. Prendre plaisir à se dorer au soleil comme je le fais si souvent. Il change, doucement mais de temps à autres je perçois certaines manies qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui réapparaître soudainement et m'émerveiller à chaque fois.

Finalement cette idée d'entraînement est à double tranchant, d'un sens ça lui fait vraiment du bien, ça se voit, il se défoule, se dégourdit, y prend du plaisir même si je n'ai pas son niveau, oui mais voilà il y a le reste. Sa peau qui caresse la mienne lors de nos échanges, son corps qui se couvre d'une fine couche de sueur et qui fait luire sa formidable musculation.

Sa peau halée reprend peu à peu ses couleurs éclatantes et je me plais à croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Ça devient compliqué de m'entraîner au quotidien à ses côtés tout en résistant à cette formidable envie de l'avoir toujours plus proche de moi.

Ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai cru remarquer un changement, subtil, certes, mais présent. J'ai l'impression que de temps à autre, ses mains restent plus longtemps qu'il ne le faudrait sur mon corps. Je résiste à cette envie d'y croire toujours plus, j'ai surtout peur d'être blesser, d'avoir mal.

Je sais que c'est stupide mais je crois que les sentiments ne sont pas toujours logiques, ils nous font juste voyager d'un état à un autre sans toujours parvenir à nous fixer. C'est un peu ça en ce moment, j'avance et je recule, j'y crois et je m'en veux d'avoir cru.

Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps, qu'il a besoin de se reconstruire, d'avoir à nouveau confiance en lui, néanmoins il est plus facile de le savoir que de le mettre en pratique. Après chaque entraînement je dois prendre une douche froide pour parvenir à me calmer, mais en voyant son sourire je sais que je dois tenir, le temps qu'il faudra mais je resterai là à ses côtés.

Ce soir encore nous nous battons, sans animosité, sans conflit, juste pour perfectionner des coups que nous connaissons déjà par cœur. Pourtant au bout d'un moment je sens que c'est différent. Une nouvelle fois, nos mouvements changent, nos gestes trahissent nos envies et nos besoins, rapidement ce qui avait commencé en un combat léger se transforme en une danse, un ballet où chaque pas ne sert qu'à toucher un peu plus l'autre.

Puis tout s'arrête et je la vois, cette étincelle, celle que je voyais avant dans son regard, cette flamme qui brûlait avant, avant qu'il ne le suive. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la convoiter, de la désirer, d'en vouloir davantage et surtout de le vouloir lui.

Mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration s'accélère alors que je le vois s'approcher de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr, d'agir comme il le faut. Je ne suis pas sûr de penser aux conséquences néanmoins mon corps bouge de lui-même et avance petit à petit pour aller à sa rencontre.

Nous finissons si proche que je peux percevoir son souffle chaud caresser mes lèvres et je me sens transpercé par une vague d'émotions. C'est dingue je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, cette capacité qu'il a de submerger tous mes sens en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes.

Je n'avancerai pas, je n'amorcerais pas ce premier pas que j'ai tant envie de faire, je le laisse aller à son rythme, au rythme qu'il désire et je le vois lever sa main vers moi, la porter à ma joue. La chaleur de son corps m'irradie. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de goûter à ses lèvres qui semblent m'appeler.

Il prend tout son temps, comme si il voulait être sûr de ne rien regretter et finalement quand ses lèvres touchent les miennes c'est juste un feu d'artifices d'émotions qui n'a de cesse de m'envoyer des décharges de plaisir. J'ai envie de plus, de tellement plus mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je ne veux pas le brusquer alors je glisse ma langue, d'un geste peu assuré, sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il me laisse entrer mon cœur s'emplit de joie, nos langues dansent et se découvrent et pourtant c'est juste comme si tout était parfait, vraiment parfait. Je le rapproche de moi en l'attrapant par la hanche et en plaçant mon autre main sur sa nuque, je le veux tellement que je crois que je pourrais en mourir.

Son souffle se mêle au mien, sa peau irradie la mienne, son cœur m'entraîne ailleurs et pourtant en l'espace d'une seconde tout change. Il est là, je le sens, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il ferait ça, surtout après trois semaines passées sans se voir, mais c'est lui il n'y a aucun doute.

Je suis incapable de me détacher de ce baiser vertigineux et pourtant je sais qu'il l'a senti aussi. Sa peau frissonne et ça n'a plus rien à voir avec moi. Son corps se tend et là encore ce n'est pas pour moi, il l'a senti, tout comme moi et pourtant il n'a pas bougé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne fais rien non plus. Puis finalement il se détache de moi, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu, deux yeux rouges sang facilement identifiables, deux yeux qui n'amènent que destruction et massacre. L'espace d'un instant j'ai peur mais quand je vois sa réaction je n'ai qu'un réflexe, le prendre dans mes bras et lui offrir une étreinte rassurante, apaisante, aimante.

Je le protégerai, envers et contre tout, mais je le jure il ne souffrira plus.

FIN POV SHIKAMARU

POV SASUKE

Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaines que tu es parti. Étrangement cette solitude que je désirais tant ne me satisfait pas, elle ne m'apporte pas ce que je désire. Mais qu'est ce que je désire ? J'aimerai le savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr de connaître la réponse à cette question.

J'ai accompli ma mission sans encombre majeure, comme je le présumais j'étais largement plus fort qu'eux. Pourtant je n'en ai retiré aucun plaisir. Me battre, me défouler, tuer, je n'en ai rien retiré. Étrange encore une fois, en générale le piquant des combats m'excite un minimum mais là rien. Alors j'ai cherché à me distraire, j'ai essayé de me divertir, j'ai cherché ailleurs ce qui me manquait.

Là encore je n'y suis pas parvenu, des images fugaces de ton visage passaient de temps à autres en plein ébats. C'était le corps d'un autre mais je voyais ton visage, au début de temps à autres puis finalement plus souvent. Jusqu'à ce que ça devienne permanent.

Pourquoi tout a coup il n'y a que toi que j'aimerai avoir dans mes draps ? Pourquoi tout a coup tu me forces à penser à toi ?

J'ai tout fait pour rentrer plus vite, tout fait pour me débarrasser de cette mission. Tout fait pour finalement revenir dans ce village que je déteste.

J'ai fini avec trois jours d'avance, trois jours. Lorsque je suis arrivé, je suis rentré dans notre maison, elle était froide et sans vie, rien ne l'animait, rien n'avait bougé. J'avais pensé que tu profiterais de mon absence pour venir récupérer des affaires, il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

Jusqu'à mon retour je n'avais pas cherché à savoir où tu pouvais être, mais soudain je me suis posé la question. Où es-tu ? As-tu trouvé refuge auprès d'un de tes amis ? As-tu juste fuit ? Ou t'es-tu réfugié dans un hôtel minable avant de revenir vers moi ?

Au fond de moi, je sais que tu ne reviendras pas mais quelque chose me force à ne pas écouter cette vérité.

Un jour, puis deux après mon retour et je ne pense qu'à ça. J'ai cet étrange sentiment que je dois savoir, que je dois être sûr d'avoir encore un peu d'emprise sur toi.

Ce soir, j'ai besoin de savoir, pas que tu me manques ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre mais j'ai juste ce sentiment au fond de moi qui me hurle de me prouver que tu es toujours à moi. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis de longues minutes, l'air frais me fait un peu de bien, mais rapidement mon esprit vif et aiguisé reprend le dessus.

Je me déplace discrètement, je veux être sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il faut que je trouve un endroit calme et vide afin de me concentrer sur les divers chakra qui circulent dans le village. Je connais le tien, je le connais si bien et depuis si longtemps que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il fait partie de moi.

Je sais où aller, je m'isole suffisamment souvent pour ça. J'y suis rapidement, cette petite clairière que personne ne semble fréquenter, cet endroit calme et serein et qui réussissait par le passé à apaiser une part de mon âme.

Oui mais depuis tout est devenu plus noir. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé comme tu l'as toujours cru. Tu n'as fais que me tuer un peu plus, m'enfermer dans une vie que je n'avais jamais désirée. Tu as voulu faire de moi ce que je n'ai jamais été et tu n'as réussi qu'à faire l'inverse.

Plus tu voulais me faire sourire et plus je t'ai détesté pour ça. Plus tu voulais me montrer ton amour et plus je voulais te fuir. Tous ses sentiments qui m'avaient toujours été inconnus et que tu as voulu me faire connaître n'ont fait que me faire fuir vers un univers plus sombre, plus sournois, plus néfaste.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'apprécier ce que je pouvais ressentir, d'apprendre à dompter ces choses étranges qui se passaient en moi. Tu as tout voulu, tout de suite, sans prendre ton temps. Je crois que j'ai pris peur à cette époque et j'ai préféré aller vers un sentiment que je connaissais, un sentiment qui ne m'effrayait pas. La haine.

Néanmoins malgré cette haine, je suis là, en pleine soirée, à essayer de trouver une trace de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais je trouve rapidement ta trace, tu utilises ton chakra, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis ta piste et me dirige entre les rues sombres du village. Le silence règne et je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaître le chemin que je prends.

Je me rapproche de toi, mais quelque chose ne va. Ton chakra agit étrangement, il est perturbé, comme si tu étais sous le coup d'une émotion violente. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça serait le cas ? Est ce que tu penses à moi en ce moment ? Est-ce ton départ qui perturbe ton chakra ?

Mon corps agit de lui-même et je me déplace plus rapidement. J'arrive face à une grande maison à peine éclairée. Il n'y a aucun bruit. Rien du tout, je fais le tour de la maison et constate qu'il y a un grand jardin avec un bâtiment qui ressemble à un dojo. Là aussi il y a de la lumière. J'ai un sentiment étrange, une impression qui me dit de ne pas avancer, de ne pas aller voir mais mon corps agit de lui-même une nouvelle fois et je m'approche.

Je me place sur une branche d'un arbre qui surplombe le bâtiment. Je ne peux rien louper de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur et c'est bien de là que vient le problème.

Tu es là, dans les bras d'un autre homme. Si ton chakra est perturbé ce n'est pas à cause de moi mais parce que tu aimes ce que cet homme te fait. Sa main sur ta taille est posée sur toi comme un signe de possessivité comme si il pouvait s'approprier ta personne, ton corps, ce corps qui est mien.

Mon cœur s'accélère, mon Sharingan s'active, mon corps tremble alors que j'imagine percevoir l'esquisse de tes gémissements. Tu t'offres à lui sans vergogne alors que tu as tout fait pour m'emprisonner dans ce village. Tu pars et me laisses seul alors que c'est toi qui m'a ramené ici.

Mes instincts me hurlent de descendre et de te montrer à qui tu appartiens réellement mais je sais qu'en peu de temps la moitié des gardes de Konoha seraient sur moi. Pourtant tu n'imagines pas à quel point en cet instant mon désir de te voir souffrir est intense. Mon chakra filtre, je sais que tu m'as remarqué pourtant tu mets encore quelques secondes à te séparer de lui. Le contact sera bref mais je sais que tous les deux vous m'avez vu.

Je pars aussi vite que je suis arrivé. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. J'ai envie de hurler à pleins poumons, j'ai envie de faire mal, de faire souffrir. Je me dirige rapidement vers une boîte que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Il me faut un verre, voir deux, voir même une bouteille, un verre et un mec à serrer sans aucune douceur. Je veux évacuer ce trop plein de frustration, oublier un court instant ton visage.

Je commande un verre que je bois rapidement, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Il ne me faut que peu de temps pour le repérer. Cet homme à qui je n'ai même pas demandé le nom. Cet homme qui te ressemble tant. Aussitôt mon sourire s'élargit et ma langue glisse sur mes lèvres dans un signe aguicheur qui lui est clairement destiné. Il me repère tout de suite et aussitôt il entre dans un jeu similaire à la dernière fois.

Cette fois je n'ai pas envie de jouer, cette fois je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, cette fois je veux que ça soit brut, violent, salvateur. Je sais qu'il ne sera qu'un substitut pour cette haine que je contiens mais en ce moment je m'en fous. Je lui fait clairement comprendre ce que je veux, il ne me résiste pas.

Je le ramène chez nous, je veux l'entendre crier, je veux en avoir autant que je peux. Rapidement je m'enfonce en lui sans plus de préparation, c'est douloureux, pour nous deux mais ça me fait me sentir vivant alors que je perçois à peine les plaintes de douleur de mon partenaire.

Je n'attends pas de le laisser s'habituer à moi, je me déhanche en lui, rapidement, sauvagement, sans aucune retenue et rapidement je jouis en lui en murmurant ton prénom. Je ne lui laisse que très peu de répit, malgré les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlent entre ses cuisses je me renfonce en lui et continue.

Si au début il a souffert, il s'habitue vite à cette brutalité et me laisse faire ce que je désire de lui. Aucune résistance, aucun défi, toujours trop facile. Pourtant je ne m'arrête pas, je continue jusqu'à l'épuisement. Lorsque je m'écroule sur le lit, je n'arrive toujours pas à chasser ton image, à chasser cette scène où tu te laissais aller dans les bras de Shikamaru.

Une nouvelle fois, mon don s'active sans que je ne parvienne à le maîtriser. Cette colère grandit en moi et je sais qu'elle revendiquera son droit à s'exprimer. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce qui se produira quand je la laisserai jaillir.

Il s'est déjà endormi, j'hésite à le laisser ainsi ou à le chasser promptement de la maison. Mais comme ça, endormi, je me plais à penser que ça pourrait être toi. Je sais qu'il ne l'est pas mais sa peau couleur caramel ressemble tant à la tienne et même si sa chevelure est moins éclatante que la tienne je veux y croire avant de me noyer dans ce sentiment de haine que je ne connais que trop bien et qui semble-t-il est indissociable de moi.

FIN POV SASUKE

à Suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais l'histoire oui. Bonne lecture sur ce deuxième chapitre

POV NARUTO

Il y a déjà un mois et demi que je suis parti. Un mois et demie que j'ai fait une croix sur nous deux. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ta présence et de plus en plus pesante. Je me sens oppressé, sans cesse observé. J'ai du mal à rester concentré et à faire autre chose que de penser à toi.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que soudain j'ai l'impression de te voir caché dans chaque ombre, chaque recoin ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton ombre plane sur moi comme un rapace sur sa proie ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas vivre sans toi, tout simplement ?

J'ai recommencé à sortir, petit à petit. J'ai bien compris que de toute façon je ne suis pas plus à l'abri dans cette maison qu'à l'extérieur ou encore dans cette endroit que l'on appelait notre foyer. Pourtant je ne pars pas, je reste à ses côtés, là où j'arrive l'espace d'un instant à t'oublier.

Notre relation me plaît, j'aime me laisser bercer dans ses bras, j'aime m'endormir au rythme des battements de son cœur. J'aime me perdre dans nos baisers, me perdre au creux de ses bras.

Pourtant il a toujours était là, près de moi, quand je t'ai cherché, quand je t'ai retrouvé, quand je t'ai ramené. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne vraiment le découvrir que maintenant. Il est prévenant, tendre, aimant tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré et attendu de toi, sans jamais l'obtenir.

Ce soir, il m'a invité à dîner au restaurant. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de cette soirée, j'ai l'impression que c'est un cap. Un pas en plus dans cette relation nouvelle.

Personne ne sait pour nous deux, pas que j'en aie honte, loin de là, mais nous avons besoin de vivre cette histoire à deux, sans préjugés extérieurs, sans regard lourd de sens. Pourtant je sais que toi tu es au courant.

Le restaurant est un peu à l'écart du centre du village, il est un peu plus discret, un peu plus intime. Rien ne doit venir troubler cette soirée. Je me surprends à trembler comme un adolescent face à son premier rendez-vous alors que je me prépare. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça, me préparer pour quelqu'un, pour lui plaire, pour le séduire.

Dans quelques minutes je le rejoindrai dans le salon, je serais sûrement aussi timide que lui voir même mal à l'aise mais je ne reculerai pas, je ne renoncerai pas, parce que finalement c'est plutôt agréable d'avancer à ses côtés.

Je sors de cette chambre que je n'utilise presque pas, préférant la sienne comme au premier jour de mon arrivée. Je suis lentement le couloir qui me mène jusqu'au salon. Il est là, il m'attend. Je suis soufflé par sa beauté, par le charme qu'il dégage.

Il a opté pour un pantalon noir classique qui épouse les formes de son corps avec une chemise rouge carmin. Il a laissé ses cheveux détachés, c'est très rare et j'aime le voir comme ça. Je le trouve beau tout simplement. Il me plaît, beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

Je m'approche de lui, aussi doucement que quand j'ai traversé le couloir, je le vois m'observer des pieds à la tête, son regard éveille mes sens un peu plus et chamboule à nouveau les battements de mon cœur. Je me mets face à lui, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'emporte dans un baiser vertigineux ou je m'applique à lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens à cet instant.

Ses bras passent autour de ma taille et me rapproche de son corps brûlant. Cette chaleur m'irradie et m'enveloppe, elle me redonne du courage et m'insuffle cette envie d'avancer sur une route commune.

Nous nous séparons mais sa main glisse dans la mienne. Le soleil décline et bientôt la lune régnera sur la nuit. Nous sortons pour nous rendre au restaurant.

L'espace d'un instant j'y ai pensé, je me suis dis que peut-être tu rôderais aux alentours mais il n'y a rien, rien du tout. On dirait que peut-être tu vas me laisser vivre pleinement cette soirée. Je me sens sourire, je me sens revivre.

Tout se passe très bien, nous avons pris notre temps pour arriver au restaurant et je dois avouer qu'il a vraiment bien choisi. C'est un petit nid construit près d'une crique, une terrasse offre une vue agréable sur la nature environnante. Les seuls bruits qui viennent troubler la paix, sont les oiseaux et l'eau frémissante.

C'est calme et paisible, reposant, c'est parfait pour un premier rendez-vous. Nous discutons, profitons d'un bon repas. Nous échangeons des sourires timides et des regards complices. Nos mains se frôlent à plusieurs occasions et sous la table nos pieds font de même.

Le dessert arrive et avec ses interrogations. Tentera-t-il quelque chose après cette soirée ? Essayera-t-il d'enflammer davantage mon corps ? Réussira-t-il à hypnotiser un peu plus mon esprit ?

Pourtant quand je le regarde, je me dis que je n'ai pas si peur, je me demande juste si je fais les bons choix. Est-ce normal de déjà désirer un autre homme ? Suis-je normal de le vouloir alors que je pense encore à toi et que je fais tout pour ne pas t'affronter ?

Puis il me sourit, il me fait comprendre qu'il ne s'aventurera pas là où je ne le désire pas. Il me fait comprendre que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Que si je le veux il sera là pour moi. Alors je lui tends la main. Je m'en remets à lui parce qu'il fait battre mon cœur plus vite, parce qu'il me rassure, parce que quand je suis avec lui je me sens juste bien.

Le chemin du retour est vraiment agréable. La lune éclaire le village et le montre sous un nouveau jour. Plus calme, plus serein, loin des conflits et des champs de bataille, loin du stress et de la vie. Je me laisse guider alors qu'il m'emmène vers un endroit qu'il désire me faire découvrir.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, nos sens de ninja facilitant notre progression. Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons dans une clairière. Une longue étendue d'herbe verdoyante, sous un ciel étoilé. Une puissante impression de liberté émane de cet endroit. Des fleurs sauvages se mêlent à l'herbe et embaume l'air d'un doux parfum d'été.

La lune est pleine et nous permet de profiter de cette incroyable nature. Alors que je contemple ce spectacle, il vient se glisser derrière moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres se posent à la base de ma nuque, et m'envoie une vague de frissons qui traverse mon corps.

Il ne s'aventure jamais à ce genre de geste en général, je le laisse faire, je laisse ses lèvres découvrir ma peau, à chaque baiser je m'embrase un peu plus. Mon corps se consume alors que naît en moi un puissant désir.

La nuit est douce mais elle n'est rien en comparaison de ses bras. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Le ciel étoilé ne peut rivaliser avec ses yeux, si vivants, si expressifs, juste pour moi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, rien de comparable. J'ai l'impression de tomber, de tomber dans un océan d'amour et de tendresse.

Je fonds sur ses lèvres roses et charnues et je me rappelle avec délectation la première fois où j'ai pu les goûter. Ses lèvres épousent les miennes comme si elles avaient été faîtes pour moi et je l'entraîne alors dans un baiser vertigineux qui nous laissent tous les deux tremblants et à bout de souffle.

Nos visages reflètent le désir que l'on éprouve tous les deux. Je sais que je ne suis pas amoureux, ce sentiment est encore trop loin de ce que je peux ressentir mais ce que je ressens y ressemble beaucoup et là perdu dans les étoiles qui dansent dans son regard, je ne culpabilise pas, j'en veux juste davantage, je veux juste me sentir encore plus vivant.

J'aimerai être en mesure de lui dire ce que je ressens, je voudrais en être capable, mais c'est impossible, tous ces mots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Alors je lui souffle juste que je veux rentrer, je veux rentrer avec lui. Il me sourit et nous revenons sur nos pas avant de prendre la direction de cette maison qui m'offre un nouveau départ, une nouvelle chance le tout sans toi.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SHIKAMARU

Un mois et demi que j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve même si une ombre continue d'entacher ce tableau idyllique. Je le vois revivre et rien que d'en être spectateur j'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Ce soir je l'ai invité au restaurant, j'aimerai avancer un peu plus à ses côtés mais je ne lui forcerais pas la main. J'ai mis du temps à me préparer, je voulais que tout soit parfait. Quand je l'ai vu arriver dans le salon, toute l'assurance que j'avais réussi à emmagasiner s'est envolée.

Sa beauté m'a coupé le souffle et je suis resté comme un con, incapable de bouger, hypnotiser par une vision à la limite de l'imaginable. Il s'est approché de moi, au ralenti comme dans un film et quand il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes tout mon corps s'est éveillé.

La soirée se passe à merveille. Aucune ombre ne vient ternir son intensité. Le repas est agréable. J'aime les gestes qu'il entreprend envers moi, sa main qui caresse la mienne, son pied qui vient chercher le mien, ses regards brûlants d'intensité et de désir.

Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas voulu le brusquer et même si mon envie d'apprendre chaque contour de son corps devient de plus en plus puissante, j'ai voulu le laisser aller à son rythme. Et ce soir c'est la première fois, la première fois que je lis autant de désir et d'envie dans son regard, la première fois que je perçois autant de tendresse de lui, la première fois que je sens qu'il me fait confiance, vraiment confiance et que peut-être il aimerait s'en remettre à moi-même si ça n'est que pour quelques heures.

En sortant du restaurant, je lui propose une balade au clair de lune, j'aimerai lui montrer un endroit spécial pour moi. C'est là que je vais lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, lorsque la peine ou la souffrance sont trop lourdes à porter. C'est un peu mon petit coin de paradis alors quoi de plus normal que de le partager avec un ange.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la lune a déjà commencé sa magie, cette petite clairière s'illumine sous un nouveau jour. Ses rayons éclairent les milliers de fleurs qui poussent en toute liberté. Sa beauté ressort encore plus dans cette endroit paradisiaque et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un peu plus de liberté à mon corps.

Je m'approche de lui doucement alors qu'il semble émerveillé par le spectacle que la nature nous offre. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et je dépose mes lèvres sur sa peau attrayante. C'est la première fois que je me permets un geste aussi intime mais je crois que je me suis retenu suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre un petit écart.

C'est dingue comme son corps est brûlant quand il est contre moi, sa chaleur m'irradie et ne fait qu'accroître ce besoin viscérale de l'avoir toujours plus près de moi. Il se retourne et me fait face, la scène ne dure qu'une minute ou deux mais la vision qu'il m'offre restera gravée à jamais. Nous nous perdons dans un baiser à couper le souffle et lorsque nous nous séparons il me souffle juste qu'il veut rentrer, rentrer avec moi.

Le trajet du retour se fait dans un état d'esprit différent mais pas pour autant désagréable. Je sais qu'il pense encore à lui de temps en temps et qu'il doit se demander si il doit suivre la voix de son esprit ou celle de son corps et peut-être de son cœur.

Pourtant son regard est toujours aussi brûlant, aussi expressif et sa main dans la mienne me conforte dans l'idée que peut-être il ne désire pas faire demi-tour, ni marche arrière. Nous sommes face à la maison, celle qui a vu débuter notre histoire. J'observe une dernière fois les alentours pour être sûr que personne ne vienne troubler cette soirée, puis enfin nous rentrons.

C'est comme si une fois à l'abri des regards extérieurs il se réveillait. Je n'ai pas le temps d'allumer la lumière que déjà je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse et ses lèvres glisser sur les miennes. Alors finalement je me dis brièvement que la lumière n'a pas vraiment d'importance et à mon tour je pose mes mains sur sa taille afin de le rapprocher un peu plus de moi.

Sa langue glisse sur mes lèvres et me quémande un accès que je lui offre immédiatement. Mes mains s'accrochent à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'est un peu le cas, je ne suis pas sûr d'être suffisamment fort pour réussir sans lui, car même si il pense que je l'ai aidé depuis son arrivée, en fait c'est un peu lui qui m'a sauvé et qui a réussi à me montrer que l'amour que je lui porte peut m'apporter une force que je ne soupçonnais pas jusqu'alors.

Son corps se presse contre le mien et rapidement mes mains se permettent de glisser sous sa chemise pour venir effleurer sa peau. Son corps réagit immédiatement et je le sens frissonner contre moi. Mes doigts effleurent l'épiderme de son dos et c'est avec délectation que je bois presque son premier gémissement.

Ses doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux et rapproche un peu plus mon visage du sien. Nos langues dansent dans un ballet envoûtant et électrifiant. Je sens son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ce qui ne fait que me donner un peu plus de courage pour me laisser aller à lui montrer ce que je ressens pour lui.

Les arabesques invisibles que je trace dans son dos se font plus appuyées, plus précises. Je passe de la base de sa nuque à la naissance de ses reins en couvrant sur mon passage le plus de surface possible. Je veux connaître chaque contour, chaque courbe de ce corps si parfait, de ce corps qui m'attire et me fait perdre le contrôle de mes propres sens.

Une de ses mains se détachent de mes cheveux pour se faufiler jusqu'à mon torse, avant de glisser sous le fin tissu de ma chemise. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir, c'est ce que je pense à chaque fois qu'il me touche, à chaque fois qu'il est si proche de moi. Je le désire tellement que ça en est presque douloureux, pourtant pour rien au monde je ne le presserais au risque de le perdre définitivement.

Ses doigts passent sur mes tétons et c'est à mon tour de laisser filtrer un gémissement, à nouveau je le sens frissonner en réponse à ce son si particulier. Je laisse alors libre cours à mes désirs tout en gardant à l'esprit que si il ne veut pas je dois me maîtriser, il compte sur moi, il a confiance en moi alors il est inenvisageable de le décevoir.

Je laisse mes mains s'aventurer là où elles en ont rêvé depuis trop longtemps, et je passe de son dos à son torse, puis enfin sur chaque parcelle de peau que je peux atteindre, c'est comme si je voulais couvrir chaque centimètre carré de cette peau si particulière. Il ne m'en empêche pas, il ne se dérobe pas, au contraire il semble apprécier chaque geste que j'amorce. Je sens cette excitation, que j'avais par le passé réussi à contenir, jaillir comme un volcan et se répercuter immédiatement sur une partie de mon anatomie.

Je m'en veux de ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir me contrôler davantage mais je ne suis plus vraiment maître de mon corps et ce dernier finit juste par lui montrer clairement mon état en le plaquant un peu plus contre moi. C'est avec délectation que je sens qu'il est dans le même état que moi, lui aussi me désire, lui aussi en a envie au moins autant que moi.

J'aimerai être en mesure de lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment, à quel point tout ce qui importe pour moi c'est son bonheur, à quel point il est précieux à mes yeux, et surtout essentiel pour que mon cœur continue sa course sans avoir à se briser, mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas dire ce genre de choses. Je ne peux que lui montrer par mes gestes et mes baisers, par mon corps qui ne réclame que le sien, je ne peux que lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

Alors je détache un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la faire glisser au sol. Je laisse ainsi son corps en partie dévoilé. Il faut que je le voie, même si ce n'est que grâce aux fin rayons de la lune, je dois voir ce corps parfait s'abandonner à moi. Je romps alors notre baiser et laisse mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante et enfin, enfin je peux le voir, je peux distinguer chaque contour de ce torse, je peux aussi constater à quel point sa respiration s'est accélérée, à quel point il est juste délectable.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement envie de goûter la saveur de sa peau, j'approche mes lèvres de son visage mais évite volontairement ses lèvres pour venir déposer ma langue au creux de son cou, puis je me laisse guider par mes envies et ses gémissements, par son corps qui s'arque pour entrer en contact avec moi. Je passe sur ses épaules avant de descendre vers son torse. Je lèche, j'embrasse, je mordille chaque partie de ce corps à portée de mes lèvres.

J'aime l'effet que je lui procure, les gémissements qu'il me laisse entendre, sa respiration qui s'accélère. Je continue à l'explorer, à l'aimer du bout de mes lèvres.

J'ai soudain peur, peur de continuer, peur de sa réaction, peur d'un éventuel refus. Pourtant je laisse mon corps effectuer ce que mon cerveau redoute. Je me place à ses pieds à hauteur de l'attache de son jean. Je distingue clairement le gonflement qui déforme son entrejambe. Je sais qu'il serait plus à l'aise si je l'aidais à enlever ce pantalon bien trop serré en ces circonstances. Même en y pensant ça sonne faux, ce que je veux c'est le libérer certes mais pas de ce tissu inconfortable, je veux sentir son sexe palpitant sur ma langue, je veux en saisir la fragrance, la saveur, je veux que son goût ne puisse jamais s'effacer de mon esprit.

Je glisse mes mains à la lisière de son pantalon puis ma langue et je détache enfin ce vêtement superflu. Le bruit du froissement de tissu me fait soudain réaliser qu'il est à demi-nu face à moi. J'approche alors mon visage de ce dernier bout de vêtement qu'il possède encore. L'odeur enivrante de son sexe me rend littéralement fou et sans plus attendre je dépose mes lèvres par dessus son sous-vêtement.

Le son qu'il produit lorsque j'entre en contact avec lui me fait clairement comprendre que je ne me trompe pas. Qu'au contraire, il le veut autant que moi. Alors cette fois c'est sans crainte que je fais glisser sur ses cuisses dénudées, son caleçon. Son sexe enfin libéré, jaillit dans toute sa splendeur. Il m'appelle, m'attire, m'envoûte et moi je ne peux lui résister.

Je dépose alors ma langue sur son sexe dévoilé et c'est avec un plaisir non contenu que je découvre enfin sa saveur si particulière. Ma langue caresse cette colonne de chair, et je ne retiens pas plus mes gémissements que lui. Je le fais glisser entre mes lèvres, j'accentue la pression de temps à autre pour varier l'intensité de ce qu'il peut ressentir, je change le rythme pour passer d'une lenteur quasi extrême à une une allure plus soutenue mais tout aussi délectable.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se répandre dans ma bouche et je bois sans sourciller ce précieux nectar. Entre deux gémissements j'ai pu entendre mon prénom, qu'il a murmuré avec passion et j'en reste profondément touché.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et apprécie son visage rougi par le plaisir, ses lèvres entre-ouverte, ses yeux pétillants. Alors que je suis à ses pieds et qu'un fin filet de sa semence s'écoule le long de ma mâchoire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me domine malgré sa fragilité apparente, il est mon roi et je ne veux rien d'autre que le satisfaire. Même si pour ça je dois en oublier mon propre plaisir.

Seulement cet ange blond n'en a pas décidé ainsi, alors qu'il tremble de tout son corps, il me tend une main et m'aide à me relever. Il vient alors goûter sa propre fragrance qui s'est déposée sur ma langue et m'attire à sa suite jusqu'à ma chambre. Cette chambre que l'on partage depuis le premier jour, cette chambre qui a veillé sur nos premières nuits passées ensemble.

Je le vois alors s'allonger nu sur mon lit. Son regard et son corps m'appelle alors qu'il écarte ses cuisses dans une invitation muette tout en me tendant à nouveau une main. Comment pourrais-je résister à cet être ? Comment ne pourrais-je pas le rejoindre alors qu'il me le demande de cette manière ?

Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable, et je ne le veux pas. Alors je me déshabille face à lui avec une lenteur calculée. Une fois nu même si je me sens plus vulnérable que jamais, je le rejoins sur le lit et presse nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Enfin, enfin je le sens, enfin cette chaleur si intense se diffuse sur la totalité de mon corps. Enfin il est dans mes bras, là ou aurait dû être sa place depuis longtemps.

Nos mains n'ont de cesse de passer et repasser sur chaque partie immédiatement accessible de nos corps et c'est à ce moment que je sens son sexe se dresser à nouveau. Je presse alors nos érections l'une contre l'autre et cette sensation m'emporte juste plus loin que je n'ai jamais été, c'est incomparable avec une quelconque expérience passée, c'est juste ce qu'on ressent quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui murmurer à quel point je le désire, à quel point il est beau, à quel point j'aimerai qu'il soit à moi. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et il me répond qu'il en serait ravi parce que lui aussi me désire ardemment et que lui aussi n'a aucune intention que ça s'arrête.

Ses mains glissent sur ma virilité alors qu'il me demande de le préparer. Je ne peux que m'exécuter une nouvelle fois, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je le prépare en douceur, j'essaye de rester maître de mes mouvements alors que de sentir son intimité se resserrer sur mes doigts me donne encore plus envie de m'enfoncer véritablement en lui.

Je l'entends gémir de nouveau, puis quémander pour en avoir davantage, pour qu'enfin nous ne formions qu'un. Je fond sur ses lèvres alors qu'il insuffle des mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapide sur mon sexe. Savoir que c'est sa main qui me procure autant de plaisir pourrait me faire jouir sur le coup, mais je résiste à cette vague de plaisir, à cette avalanche de sensations pour me concentrer sur sa préparation. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je veux qu'il ne ressente que du plaisir, un plaisir aussi intense que celui qu'il me procure.

Finalement il m'implore presque de fondre en lui et je trouve ça réellement adorable et irrésistible. Je me place entre ses cuisses, observe son regard une dernière fois pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas. Puis les mots qu'il prononce finisse de me rassurer. « Viens, viens en moi »

Je pourrais toujours me dire que je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme faible face à son désir mais ça serait faux. J'ai lutté de longs jours pour ne pas faillir. Je me suis battu avec le pire ennemi qui puisse exister, moi-même. Mais j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi à atteindre son cœur et maintenant je peux atteindre son corps.

Je m'enfonce en lui lentement afin d'être sûr qu'il ne souffre pas, mais j'ai dû momentanément oublier que je n'étais pas son premier partenaire car d'un habile coup de rein il s'empale sur moi. Le gémissement que je produis s'apparente plus à un pur cri de plaisir et c'est encore plus savoureux de savoir que mon cri s'est mêlé au sien.

Son sexe frotte contre mon ventre alors que je me penche sur lui pour parsemer son cou de baisers brûlants. Je sais que je laisse quelques marques sur mon passage et j'aimerai en être désolé, néanmoins ce que je ressens est si fort que je ne peux rien faire d'autres que me laisser aller sous peine de perdre définitivement la raison.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour trouver sa prostate et une fois fait je m'évertue à ne plus la louper, je la martèle à un rythme volontairement lent. Je l'emmène si proche des portes de la jouissance tout en l'empêchant d'y pénétrer. Je le vois se tordre sous moi, chercher à atteindre par lui-même l'orgasme salvateur.

Il y a quelques minutes je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un ange, maintenant je dirais qu'il ressemble plus à un dieu de la mythologie, un dieu de la luxure et du plaisir, un appel criant au sexe. J'aimerais le voir ainsi encore longtemps mais je ne tiens plus à ce rythme lent qui me torture autant que lui. Alors j'accélère, ses gémissements se font plus intense, plus bruyants. Son corps est pris de violents tremblements, et dans un son des plus érotiques je sens un liquide chaud se répandre sur mon torse.

Son intimité se resserre autour de mon sexe alors qu'il est sous le coup de l'orgasme qui vient de le submerger et je me répands en lui, laissant une trace invisible certes mais qui jamais ne pourra m'être retirée.

Je m'effondre sur lui, nos corps sont moites et pourtant quand il referme ses bras sur moi je me dis que c'est juste la meilleure étreinte de ma vie. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que ça va vouloir dire ou représenter entre nous. Peut-être que rien ne changera mais maintenant je ne peux qu'être sûr que je l'aime tout simplement et que c'est pour ça que je le protégerais jusqu'à ma mort si il le faut.

Je ne suis pas sûr de réaliser que je prononce ces quelques mots, ces mots que j'ai pensé si fort mais que je ne pensais pas dire maintenant. « Je t'aime » Alors que mes yeux se ferment pour m'emporter dans un monde de repos et de sommeil, je sens son corps se tendre un instant avant que ses bras ne se resserrent un peu plus autour de moi. Peut-être n'est-il pas prêt mais je sens qu'il ressent lui aussi quelques chose pour moi, même si pour lui ça doit être difficile à avouer.

L'avenir nous dira si j'ai raison, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que l'avenir je le vois avec lui.

FIN POV SHIKAMARU

POV SASUKE

Je ne compte plus les jours depuis que tu es partis, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce que tu peux faire. Je ne pense qu'à ça, depuis que j'ai assisté à ce baiser, depuis que je t'ai vu dans ses bras, je ne pense qu'à toi.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne maîtrise rien, rien de mes pensées, rien de mes gestes, je me contente d'agir et ça m'effraie de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler ce que je ressens. Mais qu'est-ce que je ressens, si seulement je pouvais parvenir à comprendre, à mettre des mots sur ces étranges sentiments qui m'assaillent sans relâche.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de celui que j'ai pu être et même si aux yeux des autres rien n'a changé moi je sais que tout est différent. Peut-être que finalement tu avais raison. Peut-être que tu étais juste le seul fin rayon de lumière qui m'empêchait de tomber réellement dans les ténèbres.

Mais tu n'es plus là, tu m'as abandonné alors que tu m'avais si ardemment cherché, tu as préféré les bras d'un autre, tu as fui au lieu d'affronter la réalité, je suis ce que je suis et rien ne pourra jamais y changer. Tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as fais croire que j'étais différent pour toi, que tu resterais avec moi quoi qu'il arrive tu m'as implorer de te faire confiance et finalement tu as réussi, j'y ai cru, vraiment et j'ai eu tort.

J'ai toujours souffert, et finalement je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux s'y habituer mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais souffrir à cause de toi. Je pourrais facilement te remplacer, étrangement malgré mon dégoût des autres il semblerait que je continue d'attirer les deux sexes. Mais rien n'y fait, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire tout en sachant qu'il n'y aura aucun challenge, que j'aurai gagné d'avance, que rien n'arrivera à me stimuler.

Tu hantes mon esprit et plus le temps passe et moins je parviens à trouver le sommeil. Alors j'ai commencé à te suivre, à te surveiller, à te voir agir avec cet homme qui ne te connaît même pas. J'aurai aimé ne pas en arriver là, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, mais des images de vous deux ne cessaient de m'assaillir sans relâche.

Et je t'ai vu, oui je t'ai vu lui sourire même quand je ne cachais pas ma présence, je t'ai vu l'observer avec envie. Je t'ai entendu rire à nouveau alors que j'avais définitivement banni ce son. Puis vos comportements ont changés, vos baisers devenaient plus passionnés, vos gestes plus appuyés et vos regards plus brûlants.

Oui je t'ai vu succomber et je t'ai vu tout faire pour lui donner envie. Ta façon de flirter m'a presque écœuré, je t'ai vu timide, hésitant mais j'ai aussi vu une détermination que je n'avais plus vu depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi lui donnes-tu tout cela ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait mal de te voir faire ça ? Je n'en sais rien mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque fois un sentiment bien connu se renforce. La haine, ma haine envers toi, ma haine envers lui. Ce besoin presque viscérale de vous faire souffrir, après tout c'est ce que je fais de mieux et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

À chaque fois que je vous vois, je ne parviens pas à maîtriser mon Sharingan et à chaque fois j'imagine avec délice la façon la plus douloureuse pour vous faire comprendre mon point de vue.

J'ai continué mon manège, enlacé d'autres corps, embrassé d'autres lèvres mais rien n'y fait, si ce n'est peut-être ce partenaire qui te ressemble étrangement et qui revient un peu trop souvent dans mon lit. Je ne connais toujours pas son nom et pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance, visiblement pour lui aussi.

Je sais que je ne fais que passer mes nerfs sur lui, à chaque fois c'est violent, à chaque fois on souffre tous les deux mais pourtant on continue encore et encore. C'est le seul que je laisse s'endormir à mes côtés, à chaque fois j'ai presque honte de ce que je lui fais subir, son corps est meurtri, et souvent quelques gouttes de sang tachent les draps. À chaque fois j'imagine juste que c'est toi qui est revenu et que finalement tout est comme il devrait, à sa place, toi satisfait à mes côtés et moi te contemplant avec suffisance.

Pourtant je sais que tout est faux, que je ne fais que fantasmer sur un désir, puisque toi, tes nuits tu les passes dans les bras d'un autre. C'est dans ce moment-là, avant que je ne ferme mon esprit et que je me complaise dans ce fantasme l'espace de quelques heures, que je te hais le plus, que mon besoin de te voir réduit à néant et plus puissant que tout.

Je crois qu'une part de moi connaît la vérité sur tout ça mais une part plus importante préfère l'ignorer et se laisser aller à t'infliger une douleur que tu me fais partager alors que pourtant tu avais promis que jamais ça n'arriverait.

J'ai pu constater que tu préférais rester discret sur ta relation et si j'en crois mon instinct même sakura n'est pas au courant de ça. Étrange quand même, n'as-tu pas ce que tu désirais le plus ? N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu es parti ?

Je ne comprends pas ou peut-être que ça aussi c'est volontaire mais ce que je sais c'est que finalement tu m'obsèdes, bien trop pour mon propre bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir ce besoin de savoir ce que tu faisais été encore plus puissant que d'habitude. Alors je me suis préparé et alors que le soleil déclinait je me suis rendu à cette maison ou tu vis en toute impunité.

J'ai tout de suite compris que cette soirée était particulière pour vous, c'est à ce moment-là que j'en ai compris la raison. C'était cette soirée, celle qui devait faire de vous un couple, un vrai couple. Cette soirée où vous vous uniriez et au final vous finiriez par n'être plus qu'un.

J'ai suivi chaque étape de cette épouvantable soirée, vos baisers passionnés sur le pas de la porte, à vos flirts au restaurant, sans oublier ses regards chargés de désir qui ne pouvaient que confirmer ce que je présageais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à détourner le regard ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à partir ?

Là encore, je n'en sais rien ou peut-être que oui mais ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est que je suis resté. J'ai assisté à cette balade au clair de lune. À ce baiser qui a semblé embraser ton corps. Puis à votre retour jusqu'à chez lui, où là lamentablement tu t'es juste livré à lui.

Étrangement mon corps est resté calme et aucune parcelle de chakra n'a filtré de moi, pour autant, mon esprit te voyait trembler à mes pieds, apeuré comme une lamentable proie se sachant sur le point de vivre son dernier soupir. Je n'ai fait que ça alors qu'il posait avec nonchalance sa langue sur ton sexe. Je t'ai imaginé implorer mon pardon au moment où tu te répandais en lui dans un son purement répugnant et qui pourtant jadis m'était réservé.

Quand tu l'as aguiché en lui proposant de poursuivre dans la chambre, je me suis imaginé le tuant, lui pour avoir oser poser ses mains sur ma propriété. Pour avoir oser souiller ce corps qui est mien et qui pourtant vibre pour un autre.

Puis alors que tu le laissais s'enfoncer en toi je me suis imaginé que c'était moi qui était en toi, moi qui me déhanchait dans une violence déconcertante mais salvatrice, moi qui t'arrachait ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Moi qui te possédais alors que son corps giserait sans vie à nos pieds. Puis tu l'as laissé jouir en toi, tu l'as laissé te marquer sans retenue, tu l'as laissé faire de toi sa propriété.

Tout est devenu noir en l'espace d'un instant, tout n'a plus été que ténèbre juste parce que tu t'es offert à un autre que moi. J'ai réussi malgré tout à contrôler mon chakra alors que tu commençais sûrement à fermer les yeux pour t'endormir. Puis au noir a succédé la douleur, une douleur cuisante me donnant l'impression d'être transpercé par un poignard de part et d'autre de mon crâne.

J'ai eu l'impression que ma tête allaiit exploser et par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai réussi à me diriger jusqu'à chez nous avant de m'effondrer au sol sous l'intensité de cette douleur.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé depuis que je m'étais effondré. Ma tête était lourde et douloureuse pourtant ce ne fut pas ça qui m'alerta mais plutôt ma vision des choses.

Tout d'abord je compris que mon Sharingan était activé, ce qui restait surprenant vu que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Mais au delà de ce fait, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il y avait un problème avec mon don. Ma vision était différente, plus précise, comme si je pouvais distinguer des détails encore plus microscopiques que ce que je pouvais déjà distinguer avant.

Je me suis levé et pour la première fois depuis des semaines ce n'était pas en pensant à toi. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain tout en étant obligé d'éteindre, la lumière du couloir semblant trop intense pour que mes yeux ne le supporte. Là encore ce ne fut pourtant pas un problème mes yeux me permettant de me diriger dans le noir avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la salle de bain et que j'ai ouvert la porte, je n'ai vu que ça. Le miroir face à moi me renvoyant une vison que je n'aurais pas imaginé possible sans une intervention divine. Mes yeux, mon sharignan était différent.

L'étoile noire qui jadis y régnait s'était transformé en trois cercles parfait possédant chacun trois minuscules virgules. Je suis resté figé face à mon reflet, sans parvenir à y croire, en cherchant une réponse au pourquoi de cette évolution.

Et j'ai trouvé, c'est toi, toi qui l'a fait évoluer en m'ignorant, en me blessant, en me laissant seul pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme. Toi qui au moment où tu l'as laissé te pénétrer est devenu autre chose à mes yeux. Pas un amant, ni même un ami et encore moins un rival, non juste un ennemi responsable d'une trop grande souffrance. Tu es devenu un problème, un problème que je ne peux plus gérer alors il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Éradiquer ce problème.

Je regarde ma montre et m'aperçois qu'il est 22H l'heure parfaite pour commencer ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le début. Je me prépare et met en valeur chaque partie de mon corps. J'ai l'intention de le trouver, celui qui te ressemble tellement, j'en ai besoin une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour croire encore une fois que j'ai gardé cet ascendant sur toi.

Je vais dans la boîte dans laquelle on se retrouve toujours. Je scrute la salle tout en sachant que mon Sharingan est resté activé et je le trouve. Ondulant dans la masse, collé à un autre homme, lui prodiguant ce que je réclame. Il a dû percevoir ma présence car en quelques secondes il tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde fixement.

Il a dû sentir ce changement autant qu'il peut le voir, il jauge sûrement la situation et son danger mais il semble attiré par moi comme un papillon qui finit inexorablement par s'approcher de la lumière se conduisant vers sa propre mort. Son partenaire ne doit pas comprendre son changement d'attitude. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas, il se contente de m'observer, d'analyser ses possibilités et finalement de se rendre à l'évidence, quelqu'en soit le danger il le désire autant que moi.

Alors il se détache de cet homme quelconque, il se sépare de lui et s'avance dans la foule en se dirigeant vers moi. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et savoure un instant sa grâce naturelle, son élégance et sa ressemblance frappante avec toi. Il devine ce que je veux, ce que je désire. Une part de moi se demande comment il fait pour anticiper mes attentes mais une autre part s'en fout royalement comme si ça n'avait juste aucune importance tant que j'y trouve satisfaction.

Il ondule sensuellement face à moi au rythme de la musique et m'offre un spectacle digne des meilleures laps-dance. J'aime le voir se donner du mal pour m'aguicher et faire naître en moi un réel désir et une réelle satisfaction.

Rapidement je lui fais comprendre que j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Pourtant je prends le temps d'entrer dans son jeu et de l'aguicher à mon tour en le rejoignant sur la piste de danse. Son corps épouse mes formes et malgré la crainte qui émane de lui je sens son désir naître avec autant d'intensité que le mien.

Je suis dans son dos alors que je bouge mes hanches en rythme avec le sien, je ne le vois pas et mon fantasme commence. J'imagine que c'est toi qui est dans mes bras, que c'est ta peau qui se couvre de frissons, que ta sueur qui glisse le long de ton cou alors que ton corps se réchaufferai au contact du mien. Je suis dans mon fantasme et rien ne pourrait me priver de ce que je désire en ce moment même.

Je passe ma main sur son entrejambe et constate qu'il est autant en forme que moi. Malgré le bruit assourdissant de la musique je perçois nettement son gémissement alors que sa tête roule sur mon épaule pour m'offrir un large accès à son cou. Je fonds alors sur cette peau halée et dévore chaque partie que je peux atteindre, je sais que je laisse des marques mais à l'entendre gémir ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

La foule de corps sur la piste masque nos mouvements et c'est presque dans une quasi indifférence totale que je glisse ma main sous ses vêtements. Je saisis alors son sexe dressé et commence à le branler tout en imaginant qu'il s'agit de toi. Son corps s'arque sous ce contact inattendu néanmoins il ne se dérobe pas. Mon autre main passe sous sa chemise à demie ouverte et mes doigts effleurent ses tétons durcis par l'envie et le désir.

J'aime savoir que je peux le faire jouir en ce lieu à la vue de tous sans qu'il soit capable de me résister. Et c'est ce que je fais, je respire profondément son odeur, et j'accélère mes mouvements et en moins de deux minutes je le sens se tendre contre moi alors qu'un liquide chaud se répand sur ma main.

Je frotte alors ma virilité dressé contre son fessier rebondit et je me dis que nous serions mieux dans un endroit intime, là ou je pourrais le faire me supplier d'en avoir davantage en tout liberté. Pourtant l'espace d'une seconde je me vois le prendre dans un recoin de la salle, là à la vue de tous, sans me soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Une vague de lucidité me gagne et je lui souffle à l'oreille que j'ai envie de lui maintenant, chez moi.

Il ne met pas longtemps à comprendre mon message et en l'espace de quelques minutes nous nous retrouvons chez moi complètement nus. Ses lèvres glissant avec gourmandise sur mon sexe palpitant alors que mes mains accrochent ses cheveux avec vigueur.

Il n'y a jamais aucune douceur entre nous et il a comprit à la seconde où il m'a vu que cette fois ne sera pas différente, en tout cas pas dans ce sens. Je suis tellement perdu dans mon propre rêve que c'est ton prénom que je murmure entre deux gémissements.

Je sais qu'il bande à nouveau. Je sais que lui aussi me veut même si il va souffrir. Je ne lui pose pas la question, je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'il peut ressentir, je prends comme je l'ai toujours fait. Alors que je sens la jouissance s'approcher à grand pas, je le retourne et m'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde sans plus de préparation. Il pousse un cri de pure douleur, un cri si délectable.

Je suis conscient que je devrais m'inquiéter d'aimer à ce point ce son pourtant je ne lui laisse aucun répit, je continue, encore et encore, à un rythme endiablé. Je sens quelques gouttes de son sang se répandre sur moi et pourtant je ne m'arrête toujours pas même si il continue de souffrir. Cette douleur est pourtant partagée, je souffre autant que lui à le prendre aussi brutalement sans aucune préparation mais parallèlement cette douleur m'emmène aux portes de la jouissance plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Lorsque je me vide en lui, il se détend enfin, ma semence servant de lubrifiant, il commence à apprécier mon déhanché et ses cris de souffrances se muent en gémissements de plaisir. Il participe alors plus activement à cette partie de mon fantasme et se plie à toutes mes volontés pour me donner du plaisir.

Une fois nos corps satisfaits nous nous écroulons sur le lit. Mon corps est épuisé mais mon esprit reste affûté. Alors que je vois son corps marqué par la violence de nos ébats, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à le comparer à toi. Il ne se retournera pas vers moi, il n'en a probablement plus la force, il va juste rester là et s'assoupir avant de disparaître au matin comme il le fait toujours.

Mais la réalité me frappe avec une limpidité déconcertante, il n'est pas toi. Je n'ai fait que prononcer ton prénom dans le vide, je n'ai fait qu'imaginer te prendre et te soumettre à ma volonté alors qu'il s'agissait d'un autre. Ça ne pouvait être toi car toi tu couches avec un autre. Toi tu m'as oublié, toi tu as juste tiré un trait sur moi.

Sa respiration est devenue plus lente et régulière, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ce corps qui tout à coup m'insupporte, m'offre une vision d'horreur, une vision à laquelle je ne suis pas capable de faire face. Son corps meurtri me résiste à peine au moment où je passe sans le réaliser mes mains autour de son cou.

J'ai l'impression que tout devient plus sombre, plus confus, que je ne fais qu'assister à cette scène sans en être réellement le protagoniste. Ses mains s'accrochent mollement à mes poignets alors que l'air se raréfie dans sa poitrine et pourtant alors qu'un voile d'obscurité commence à teinter sa vue, il m'offre un dernier sourire en versant une unique larme. Facile, trop facile, sans réel résistance.

J'observe mes mains alors que le corps sous moi va commencer lentement son processus qui le mènera jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. Son corps va lentement refroidir et pourtant je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de mes mains. Ses mains qui viennent de prendre une vie sans réelle raison.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de me contrôler, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à tout stopper quand il était encore temps ? Finalement ça n'a plus de réelle importance. Ce qui compte maintenant c'est d'effacer les preuves. De dissimuler ce corps qui n'a même pas de nom.

Le soleil sera bientôt levé et je n'ai pas le temps de faire ça en toute discrétion. Je prends alors ce corps et le dépose dans la cave en attendant la nuit prochaine. Une fois fait, j'agis comme un automate et retire les draps du lit avant d'en mettre de nouveau. Puis je m'écroule dans ce même lit, celui ou nous nous sommes unis, celui où j'ai tué. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse happer par les ténèbres qui m'appellent.

FIN POV SASUKE

à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Rien de nouveau les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui. Suite et fin de cette fiction bonne lecture

POV NARUTO

Cela fait quelques jours depuis cette fameuse soirée. Quelques jours que je ne me lasse pas d'étreindre cet homme encore et encore. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être possible. Je ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir ça un jour.

Mais pourtant je suis bien et heureux, je n'ai pas senti ta présence depuis plusieurs jours alors je me sens plus détendu, plus ouvert et je ne me prive pas de lui montrer que je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui c'est passé.

Nos journées sont paisibles et emplies de douceur, et j'aime à penser que ça pourrait durer.

Ce soir encore nous passons une soirée agréable, nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser sous le ciel étoilé. Mon corps s'embrase, comme à chaque fois que je suis proche de lui, mon corps s'embrase et naît ce désir fulgurant que seul lui peut me procurer.

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre et comme tous les soirs depuis cette fameuse soirée, nous nous unissons dans un acte empli de douceur et de sensualité. C'est étrange, alors que nos corps étaient enfin satisfaits et que nous aspirions à un repose bien mérité, j'ai senti quelques chose, comme un changement imminent, un sentiment d'insécurité qui m'avait pourtant quitté ces derniers jours.

Malgré tout, mon corps lasse et le rythme de sa respiration s'apaisant je finis par tomber dans un sommeil réparateur auquel je n'aurai jamais dû sombrer.

Dès que j'ouvre les yeux, je sais que quelque chose cloche, sans réellement comprendre ce que c'est, il y a un problème. Instinctivement je pense à lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un sentiment de panique s'installe en moi et devient de plus en plus prononcé.

Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment d'être observé ? Pourquoi tout à coup j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids qui écrase ma poitrine et m'empêche de respirer pleinement ?

Je sais pourtant ce que je dois faire, je dois juste bouger et vérifier que tout est normal, que ce délire est juste tiré de mon imagination et que je ne crains rien, rien du tout. Mais cette peur me paralyse, m'empêche d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Je reste alors ainsi, stoïque, en essayant de me convaincre que j'ai juste une imagination trop fertile. Oui mais voilà, il y a un bruit, un son que je ne peux renier. Une plainte entravée, un son produit par la douleur mais couvert pour qu'il ne soit pas réellement perçu.

Mon corps agit seul et me place face à ce que je redoutais tant. Shikamaru repose à côté du lit, entravé et bâillonné, entièrement nu. Son torse est recouvert de fines blessures d'où s'écoule son sang avec une aisance remarquable. Chaque plaie est petite et pourtant il y a tant de sang.

J'ai tout de suite capté son regard et je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal. Cette douleur qu'on peut y lire, ce regret et cette tendresse à mon égard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'une nouvelle vie commençait juste pour nous deux.

C'est à ce moment là que je comprends, que je sais que tout ceci n'est dû qu'à toi.

J'essaye en vain de bouger mes mains ou mes jambes. Je suis entravés aux barreaux du lit. Mais pire encore, je suis entravé sans avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir utiliser mon chakra.

Je cherche alors du regard celui que je sais responsable de tout ça mais tu n'est pas dans mon champ de vision ou alors est-ce juste que mes yeux ne désirent juste même plus te détecter. Alors je t'appelle, je prononce ton prénom après avoir tout fait pour l'oublier, je finis presque par le hurler sous le regard confus de Shikamaru.

Et enfin, enfin je te vois me faire face, je te vois sans te reconnaître, mais je suis pourtant sûr que c'est toi.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? N'en n'as-tu déjà pas eu assez pendant toutes ces années ? Réponds ! pourquoi tu fais ça Sasuke ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être, tu m'as trahi, tu as brisé la promesse que tu m'as faîtes il y a des années, alors que tu t'es toujours dit si fier de ne jamais en rompre une, tu l'as fait, et ce qui es dommage c'est que ce soit à moi que tu l'aies faite Naruto.

– J'ten prie laisse-le au moins partir, laisse-le il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, ça ne concerne que toi et moi. Laisse-le partir et je reviendrais, je ferais ce que tu voudras, j'obéirais à tout, mais je t'en prie ne lui fais pas de mal.

– J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir accéder à ta requête pour fêter nos retrouvailles Naruto, mais vois-tu ça ne fais pas partie de mes projets. Après tout il est tout aussi coupable, il a fauté, il a osé te marquer comme sien et toi tu l'as laissé faire. Tu m'appartiens, tu m'as toujours appartenu, tu aurais dû t'en rappeler.

Appartenu, ce mot résonne dans mon esprit alors que je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Il a raison, j'ai toujours été à lui, j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il soit à moi, sans prendre en compte que nous étions la nuit et le jour. Je l'ai emmené la où il ne le désirait pas pour lui faire suivre une autre route. J'ai même utilisé la force pour le ramener à la raison et le ramener tout court dans notre village.

J'ai toujours prétendu que je me battais pour lui alors que finalement j'étais juste égoïste et la seule chose que je voulais c'était l'avoir pour moi comme il m'avait déjà pour lui. J'ai insisté, encore et encore, je l'ai presque harcelé pour qu'il finisse par céder sans me soucier de ce qu'il désirait vraiment ni de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

D'un certain sens j'étais sa solution la plus raisonnable, je pouvais lui apporter un soutien et un confort qu'il n'aurait pu avoir autrement en ayant été un déserteur. Mais aussi une possibilité de mettre la main sur un plus grand pouvoir, mon pouvoir. Je pense qu'il a finit par céder par ce que c'était plus simple et que finalement j'étais le seul capable de l'approcher tout en restant vivant.

Puis tout à coup une question me frappe de pleins fouet, ai-je réellement renié une promesse ou alors mon instinct de survie c'est avéré plus puissant que le reste ?

Mais un autre cri étouffé attire mon attention et me tire de ces pensées aléatoires qui de toute façon ne m'aideront pas dans cette situation. J'observe alors cet homme avec qui j'ai fait l'amour il y a quelques heures se tordre de douleur. À nouveau son sang s'écoule d'une nouvelle plaie et je comprends enfin la raison de cette quantité de sang qu'il perd à chaque blessure.

Une lame de chakra, plus fine qu'une aiguille mais aussi longue qu'un katana. Il n'y survivra pas, c'est inévitable, il perd trop de sang, et je suis dans l'incapacité de l'aider.

Je laisse passer des mots au fil de mes pensées et même si je sais que ça peut tout aggraver je sais que Shikamaru a besoin de les entendre, comme j'ai besoin de lui dire.

– Pardon , pardon pour ça, je suis tellement désolé, je voulais autre chose, je pensais que peut-être ensemble on aurait une chance de tout recommencer, de tout reconstruire. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ces problèmes, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres je voulais juste apprendre à t'aimer et à te rendre ce que tu savais si bien me donner. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, je donnerais tout pour une autre fin, une autre issue. Je suis si désolé.

Je te vois alors te déplacer et passer derrière Shikamaru, on sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer, enfin tous les trois. J'aimerai fermer les yeux, et ne rien voir, j'aimerai être à sa place et en subir les conséquences sans savoir ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Mais je ne peux pas, je reste prostré en attendant l'inévitable et en lui offrant un dernier sourire alors que je lis sur ses lèvres ces petits mots qu'il a prononcé après m'avoir fait l'amour la première fois. « Je t'aime »

Des larmes dévalent en cascade sur mes joues et pourtant ma vision n'est pas trouble, elle reste net, fixée sur cet homme qui a su me faire revivre. Puis cette lame d'un bleu intense s'approche de sa gorge avant de glisser dans un geste rapide et de faire jaillir une énorme quantité de sang. Shikamaru s'affale sur le sol alors que je hurle son prénom. Puis la pénombre m'entoure, m'attire, et je ne veux pas lui résister, je la laisse me submerger tout en sachant qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un repos provisoire.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SHIKAMARU

Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, je ne me suis pas suffisamment méfié, pourtant j'aurai du savoir à quel point il pouvait être perfide, j'aurai du savoir que ce repos qu'il nous avait offert était signe d'un événement à venir. Mais je n'ai rien vu, rien senti, je me suis laissé bercer par cette relation si intense et par cet amour que je pouvais ressentir.

Lorsque j'ai compris c'était trop tard, au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai juste aperçu deux orbes rouges sang et j'ai plongé dans une illusion terrifiante.

J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, je voyais mon ange prit sans aucune délicatesse par cet homme qui n'a fait que le faire souffrir. Encore et encore, sans aucune relâche et avec une intensité déconcertante. Lorsque j'ai reprit connaissance, c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà entravé et bâillonné et mon ange avait subi un sort identique.

J'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir Sasuke effectué divers signes sur son corps avant d'y apposer ses mains et de voir ainsi mon tendre amour se tordre de douleur avant de reposer à nouveau endormi ou inconscient sur le lit. Ça a été ma seule minute de répit, car au moment où il a vu que j'étais à nouveau conscient il s'est afféré à ce que je n'oublie pas sa présence.

J'ai lu une haine sans nom dans son regard tout en distinguant un changement dans son sharingan. Cette haine m'a terrifié, et quand je l'ai vu créer une lame de chakra j'ai compris que j'avais raison d'avoir peur.

La crainte s'est révélée n'être rien en comparaison de la douleur quand la lame s'est enfoncée dans ma cage thoracique. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait volontairement évité les organes vitaux, juste pour faire durer ma mise à mort.

J'ai résisté aussi longtemps que j'ai pu mais malgré l'entraînement que j'ai reçu tout au long de ma formation rien n'avait pu me préparer à ça. À voir l'homme que j'aime allongé et entravé alors que son psychopathe d'ex s'amuse à me transpercer de part en part. J'ai vite compris que le but de cette manœuvre en plus de mettre fin à mes jours le plus lentement possible était surtout de sortir cet ange blond de son sommeil.

Sasuke voulait simplement que Naruto voit tout, qu'il soit spectateur de ma fin, son esprit tordu a dû trouver ce concept particulièrement stimulant. J'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu, de résister à cette douleur alors que mes poumons prenaient feu. Mon corps tremblait sans que je ne parvienne à le maîtriser, j'ai tenu le premier coup, puis le deuxième mais quand au troisième il a commencé à faire tourner la lame dans mes chaires, même le baillon qui m'entravait n'a pu retenir ce cri que j'ai poussé.

Il a alors recommencé, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon torse ne ressemble plus qu'à une unique plaie d'où s'écoulait déjà beaucoup trop de sang pour que je parvienne à survivre.

J'aurai aimé que tout finisse autrement, j'aurai aimé avoir le temps de te connaître un peu plus, j'aurai aimé me dire que nous avions la chance d'avoir un avenir, un avenir commun ou nous aurions pu vivre ensemble et surtout vivre heureux.

Mais voilà cet ombre du passé, ce serviteur du diable en a décidé autrement. Et finalement je te vois bouger sur le lit alors que j'aurai préféré que tu ne te réveilles pas. Au rythme où je perds mon sang je sais que de toute façon je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Alors j'aurai aimé ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Tu ne dois pas réagir assez vite à son goût car déjà je sens la lame s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans mon abdomen et là encore je ne parviens pas à retenir un cri de douleur. Je vois alors ton visage se tourner vers moi, ce même visage qui affichait, il y a encore quelques heures, une pure expression de plaisir.

Tes yeux voyagent sur mes plaies, l'une après l'autre et je vois ton regard se charger d'horreur à mesure que tu sembles comprendre ce qui ce passe. Je sens que mon corps s'engourdit, qu'il devient plus lourd, j'ai déjà perdu trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

C'est alors que je t'entend l'appeler, alors que tu ne le vois pas tu hurles son prénom et moi je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça, face à toi. Mes forces commence à me quitter quand enfin il se montre à toi. J'ai peur de perdre connaissance mais au fond ça serait sûrement ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux.

Je t'entends lui parler, l'implorer pour mon salut même si il est déjà trop tard et je me raccroche à ta voix pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Pardon, pardon de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, pardon de ne pas avoir réussi à l'éloigner définitivement de toi. Tes paroles sont vaines et tu le sais sûrement autant que moi pourtant tu n'abandonnes pas, tu ne capitules pas jusqu'à ce que tu entendes ces mots, ceux qui te ramènes à la réalité.

D'un sens il a raison même si j'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'avouer, mais il a raison. Tu lui as toujours appartenu et lui a toujours été à toi. Vous saviez ce que ça donnerait, mais vous avez quand même essayé, non en fait c'est toi qui a quand même voulu essayer. Tu as insisté, as pris à ça pour un défi que tu devais gagner, tu l'as vu comme un innocent que tu devais sauver alors qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu à faire pour lui.

On ne peut pas sauver une personne qui ne le désire pas, on ne peut apporter un brin de lumière alors que les ténèbres se sont depuis bien longtemps refermé sur un être. Il s'était résigné, il n'attendait plus rien qu'un seul objectif, une seule destination. La mort après la vengeance. Mais ça t'était insupportable, tu ne pouvais le laisser sans essayer de le sauver, sans essayer de lui montrer la beauté du monde extérieur.

Je pense que vous vous êtes vraiment aimé, même si j'aimerai ne pas y penser, mais vous vous êtes mal aimé, pour de mauvaises raisons, en sachant qu'au final rien ne pourrait en ressortir de bon.

Ton silence semble lui déplaire car pour te faire sortir de ta torpeur il reforme cette lame et l'enfonce à nouveau dans mon corps meurtri. Mes dernières forces me poussent à hurler une dernière fois. Je crois que c'est ma voix qui te fais réagir ou en tout cas, alors que la fin approche, j'aimerai y croire et penser qu'une part de ton cœur m'aura, même un court instant, été réservé.

Tu sais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, tu sais qu'il ne me reste que quelques minutes. Alors tu l'oublies et te concentre sur moi. Tes yeux me fixent et me font comprendre qu'ils ne me lâcheront pas, quitte à me suivre jusqu'à la fin. J'entends ta voix comme si elle venait de très loin mais je sais que ces mots me sont adressés.

Tes paroles m'apportent la paix que je cherche alors que la folie menaçait de me gagner il y a encore quelques minutes. Cette colère sousjaçante s'estompe alors que je me sens pris d'une profonde fatigue. Ces mots, sont ceux que je désirais entendre de ta bouche, sont ceux qui même dans mon état font battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Ces mots sont juste ceux qui me font penser que j'avais raison et qu'ensemble nous aurions pu arpenter la même route et nous tourner ensemble vers une direction commune.

Je vois l'ombre de Sasuke passer et je sais que ma dernière heure à sonné. Je n'ai plus la force de parler alors je te souffle juste ces quelques mots, ceux qui sont ancré dans mon cœur depuis la minute où tu as pénétré ma maison. « je t'aime »

Je sens la chaleur de la lame de chakra se poser sur mon cou, tu ne détournes pas le regard et m'offre un dernier sourire, un sourire juste pour moi. En l'espace de quelques secondes je sens une douleur vive, avant qu'une grande quantité d'un liquide chaud ne macule mon torse. Puis le noir, juste du noir, du noir et du froid. Je crois percevoir ta voix m'appeler mais je n'en suis plus sûr.

Le froid s'insinue en moi alors que je m'écroule au sol. Mon cœur ralentit, encore et encore, je ne peux plus respirer. J'essaye une dernière fois d'expirer une bouffée d'air mais je n'ai que ce goût métallique en bouche.

Ma dernière pensée t'es destinée. Bats-toi, ne le laisse pas gagner et quoi qu'il en soit je t'attendrai et je t'accueillerai quand le moment venu tu me rejoindras.

FIN POV SHIKAMARU

POV SASUKE

Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça, rien, pourtant je ne parviens pas à maîtriser le fil de mes pensées et encore moins les mouvements de mon corps. Une part de moi sait que je fais les mauvais choix, mais cette part n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus.

Je crois que je perds la raison, je n'arrive plus à être objectif et tout ce qui me passe par la tête n'est autre que noirceur, rage et haine. Pourtant j'aimerai juste pouvoir me reposer, dormir sans avoir à penser ou à réfléchir. Fermer les yeux sans te voir apparaître.

J'ai mal, si mal, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je souffre autant, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois souffrir autant que moi.

Je sais que je suis sur le mauvais chemin, mais finalement c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, me tromper, emprunter des routes qui ne m'étaient pas destinées. J'aimerai être en mesure de te le dire, être en mesure de te faire comprendre que tout est ta faute, que tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner pour un autre.

J'ai abandonné le corps de cet homme sans nom au plus profond de la forêt, la nature suivra son cours.

Ça fait des jours que je ne pense qu'à ça, à la suite des événements. Je te vois te complaire un peu plus chaque jour dans cette relation qui n'est pas faite pour toi et je n'arrive plus à le supporter.

Je sais que j'ai tort, que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière et qu'après il n'y aura tout simplement plus d'avenir possible, néanmoins je reste fermement résolu tout en sachant que je me trompe. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, ni tes suppliques, ni les siennes, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller au bout de ce fantasme qui me hante jour après jour.

Je me dirige vers cette maison qui t'abrite. Je vous observe, durant de longues minutes qui se transforme en heure. Je vous vois coucher ensemble et je ne fais rien pour vous arrêter.

J'attends patiemment que vous finissiez par vous endormir. Puis aussi discrètement qu'une ombre je me glisse dans cette maison. Mon Sharingan m'aide à me déplacer sans encombre majeur.

Je finis par pénétrer dans cette chambre où vous reposez. J'aimerai y arriver, je voudrais être en mesure de faire demi-tour, je voudrais pouvoir partir en ne faisant rien mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

Shikamaru a dû me sentir car je le vois se réveiller mais il est déjà trop tard, au moment où il ouvre les yeux, il tombe sur les miens. En une seconde il est perdu et se retrouve prisonnier d'une illusion que j'ai spécialement pensé pour lui.

Je profite de son état pour le bâillonner et l'attacher. Je le dépose au sol là où est sa place de toute façon, et je me dirige vers toi toujours endormi. Tu peux potentiellement devenir un problème dangereux, j'en ai toujours été conscient, alors j'ai préparé un sceau particulier juste pour que tu ne puisses pas te servir de ce monstre qui vit en toi.

Puis l'illusion se brise, et je peux enfin m'occuper de lui. J'ai tout prévu, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, je sais exactement quoi faire. Je crée une lame de chakra alors qu'il comprend ce qui va se passer. Trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

J'enfonce une première fois la lame dans son torse, je veux que tu te réveilles en l'entendant souffrir, je veux que tu le voies alors que je mettrai fin à sa vie. Mais il résiste, une première fois, puis une deuxième fois et une troisième fois c'est là que je retourne la lame dans son flanc juste pour qu'il lâche prise. Et ça y est enfin j'entends ce son si délectable, celui que j'ai imaginé de longues nuits.

C'est ce moment que tu choisis pour te réveiller, je savais que ça marcherait. Pourtant tu refuses de regarder l'inévitable, tu refuses de le voir, tu refuses de me voir. Je recommence, de toute façon sa douleur s'apparente à une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Tu réagis alors, comme je l'espérais, et je vois ton regard s'emplir d'effroi alors que tu comprends le sens de cette situation.

Puis tu m'appelles enfin, enfin j'entends mon prénom dans ta bouche, enfin tu daignes avouer que j'existe. Tu hurles presque pour me voir alors comment pourrais je te le refuser. Je me place alors face à toi. De toute façon cet autre personne n'est que du superflu celui que je veux vraiment atteindre c'est toi.

Tu me parles et j'ai l'insaisissable pensée que peut-être, on pourrait repartir, que peut-être tu pourrais rentrer avec moi, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais tes paroles ne sont pas pour moi, elles ne s'adressent pas à moi, elles sont pour lui, pour un salut qu'il n'obtiendra pas de la manière dont tu l'espères. Une nouvelle fois tu me trahis, alors que je suis face à toi pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, tu ne fais que penser à un autre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je plus au centre de ton univers ? A-t-il réussi à prendre ma place ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Je laisse les mots sortir sans entrave pour la première fois de ma vie.

– Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être, tu m'as trahi, tu as brisé la promesse que tu m'as faîte il y a des années, alors que tu t'es toujours dit si fier de ne jamais en rompre une, tu l'as fait, et ce qui es dommage c'est que ce soit à moi que tu l'aies faite Naruto.

Mais là encore mes mots ne t'atteigne pas, tu ne fais que penser à cet autre homme, tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'il vive. Alors que moi je ne veux que toi. Je te fais comprendre ce que tu m'as fait, je ne peux plus retenir ces mots plus longtemps.

Il semblerait que tu comprennes enfin, que tu réalises que mes mots ne sonnent pas si faux. Qu'en effet tu es à moi même si cela veut aussi dire que je suis à toi. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça, rien n'aurait dû arriver de cette manière et tout est de ta faute, uniquement de la tienne car c'est toi qui a voulut faire de moi ce que je n'aurais jamais pu être.

Tu comprends alors que sa fin est arrivée, que bientôt il ne sera plus et une fois de plus tu fais le mauvais choix. Tu lui parles, tu lui adresses les derniers mots qu'il entendra, tu lui prouves qu'il a eu raison de croire en toi puisque toi aussi tu crois en lui.

Je me déplace doucement et viens me poster dans le dos de cet intrus qui n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette relation et alors que tu lui offres un dernier sourire je mets fin à ses jours. Ton hurlement aurait pu m'atteindre, me rendre coupable, me montrer que j'étais sur le mauvais chemin mais il ne fait que me prouver que j'ai raison, que me prouver que tu ne devrais appartenir qu'à une seule personne et que cette personne c'est simplement moi.

Tu sombres dans l'inconscience. Profites bien de ce moment de répit que tu t'offres, profites bien de ces longues minutes de paix. Profites en bien car au fond nous savons tous les deux que tu ne verras pas l'aube se lever.

Tu t'es battu pour mon amour alors que finalement je t'apporterais la mort. Ton dernier soupir sera mien, ton dernier gémissement sera mien, ton dernier regard ne sera tourné que sur moi, et je resterai la dernière image que tu emporteras de l'autre côté.

Je laisse les minutes s'égrainer conscient que le temps m'est compté mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de toi. Je t'observe encore et encore alors que tu sembles simplement endormi. J'ai l'impression de plonger dans le passé. Au moment où pour la première fois je t'ai vu endormi à mes côtés alors que nous venions de nous unir.

Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais j'ai passé de longues heures à te contempler dormir. Je connais par cœur chaque contour de ton visage, chaque expression que tu arbores pendant ton sommeil, je te connais juste plus que tu ne le penses et bientôt tu comprendras à quel point.

Je regarde l'heure qu'il est, il ne me reste que quelques heures avant que l'aube ne se lève, que quelques heures avant que tout ceci ne soit définitivement terminé.

Je m'approche de toi et viens me placer à tes côtés sur le lit. Mon corps agit de nouveau par lui-même et je dépose ma main sur ta joue. Ce contact, cette sensation, mon corps et mon esprit s'en rappellent, s'en souviennent, c'est comme si tu n'étais jamais parti, comme si tu avais toujours été auprès de moi.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que l'on appelle l'amour ou alors il s'agit d'un amour dévastateur. D'un amour qui arrive même à me terrifier tant il me fait perdre mes moyens et la pleine conscience de mon esprit.

Ton corps frissonne sous mon toucher, lui aussi se souvient de moi et me reconnaît alors que tu n'en es même pas conscient. Ta respiration se modifie alors que mes doigts glissent le long de ton cou pour venir échouer sur ton torse dévoilé.

Je passe sur chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque partie que je peux atteindre. Ton corps s'arque pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts. Réalises-tu au moins à quel point tu es dépendant de moi ? Comprends-tu que malgré la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves tu ne peux t'empêcher de réagir à ce toucher qui est ancré en toi depuis si longtemps ?

Tu me reconnais, même inconscient je reste gravé en toi. Penses-tu que c'est normal ? Penses-tu que tu peux te complaire dans les bras d'un autre alors que de toute évidence je reste celui qui te possède.

J'ai envie d'happer ses lèvres qui m'ont jadis donné du plaisir, je veux les recouvrir des miennes et chasser cette odeur et ce goût qui ne m'appartienne pas. Je remplace alors mes doigts par mes lèvres et les laisse glisser au gré de ma volonté sur ton corps qui est mien.

Je t'entends alors chuchoter, c'est à peine audible, juste un murmure et pourtant je reconnais sans mal ce que tu prononces si bas. Tu m'appelles, avec un timbre envoûtant, tu m'appelles comme si personne d'autre que moi n'avait jamais existé.

Rien n'effacera ce qui s'est passé, mais une dernière fois je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, une dernière fois je veux me fondre en toi. Une dernière fois je veux juste que tu te rappelles à quel point tu m'aimes et que tu as besoin de moi.

Tes yeux papillonnent alors que je remonte le long de ton cou. Bientôt tu seras complètement alerte. Bientôt tu réaliseras pleinement ce qui se passe et j'espère que tu me laisseras accéder de ta propre volonté à ce dernier plaisir, même si ton amant repose sans vie au sol. Au moment où j'effleure le lobe de ton oreille, zone que j'ai toujours su sensible chez toi, je l'entends enfin, un gémissement, uniquement pour moi, rien que pour moi alors qu'une nouvelle fois tu prononces mon prénom.

Ma main glisse alors sur ton torse et passe sur chaque zone que je sais sensible chez toi. Mais tu finis par comprendre, alors même que le désir naît en toi, tu réalises enfin ce qui se passe.

J'aimerais te dire que je me sens mal ou même coupable mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas te dire que je m'en veux parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis celui que je suis et tu aurais dû savoir que rien au monde n'aurait vraiment réussi à me changer. Tu aurais dû m'accepter comme je suis comme je l'ai toujours fait pour toi.

Alors maintenant laisses toi aller une dernière fois, ressens ce que je peux te donner tout en sachant que ça sera la dernière fois.

Lorsque ton visage se tourne vers le mien, je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de tes lèvres. Je sens ton souffle rapide caresser mon visage et je ferme les yeux sous cette caresse inattendue.

Je ne suis pas sûr que tu me laisseras faire, mais je sais que je n'aurais plus d'autre chance. Je me penche alors, mes yeux s'ouvrent pour te contempler. Je sais que mon sharingan s'est activé, tu es surpris en les découvrant. Tu restes à les contempler, à me contempler et je profite de ce moment pour redécouvrir ses lèvres et me les approprier à nouveau.

Enfin leur goût m'appartient, enfin elles sont miennes, enfin je vais chasser cette autre présence qui les ont souillées. Bientôt tu oublieras jusqu'à son nom. Bientôt tu ne penseras plus qu'à moi. Bientôt tu te rappelleras qu'au fond tu ne peux me fuir, tu ne peux partir, car ta vie est mienne, ton corps est mien et même ton esprit se résigne pour te montrer que tu ne peux rien y faire, qu'il te suffit juste de subir, et de profiter de ce que je m'apprête à t'offrir avant que le voile de l'éternité ne t'emporte à jamais.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV NARUTO

J'aurai dû savoir, j'aurai dû comprendre, ce que finalement mon corps ne fait que me hurler. Je t'appartiens, corps et âme et même si mon esprit se rebelle il ne fait pas le poids contre cette attirance dévastatrice. Je le sais et pourtant lorsque ton souffle caresse ma peau, lorsque tes lèvres glissent sur mon corps, lorsque tes doigts se l'approprient, je ne suis qu'à toi.

J'en oublierai presque le nom de cet homme qui m'a fait sourire, j'en oublierai presque le visage de celui qui m'a fait rire, j'en oublierai presque jusqu'à sa présence si je ne savais pas qu'il reposait au sol. Malgré ce fait je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir à tes caresses. J'aurai aimé qu'il en soit autrement, j'aurai aimé pouvoir lui faire honneur mais mon corps se rappelle, mon cœur se souvient de toutes ses sensations, de toutes ses émotions que tu as réussi à me faire vivre.

Je ne contrôle rien, je ne me parviens pas à me maîtriser, je sens mes forces me quitter, je sens que je suis simplement à bout, que je ne n'ai plus envie de me battre, que je n'aurai jamais dû partir et emmener une autre personne dans cette affaire. Tout est ma faute, entièrement ma faute et il trop tard pour le réaliser.

Mon corps cherche ton contact et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'appeler. Ton prénom filtre entre mes lèvres, je m'entends le prononcer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement je gémisse au moment où tes lèvres saisissent le lobe de mon oreille.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps se souvient soudainement de chaque instant de plaisir que tu lui a procuré. Je m'en veux tellement de te désirer ainsi pourtant quand tes lèvres se trouvent à quelques centimètres des miennes je ne peux que les contempler tout en ayant une irrésistible envie de les embrasser.

C'est alors que je le vois, ce sharingan différent, plus raffiné, plus envoûtant, plus troublant. Je ne me demande pas comment tu as pu l'obtenir, je ne me demande pas quels nouveaux pouvoirs tu as pu obtenir, tout ce que je vois ce sont ces deux perles rouges, ces étranges arabesques noirs qui donnent une tel impression de profondeur.

J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux, pas pour la raison de beaucoup dans ce village, mais juste parce que pour une raison inconnue ils me procurent un sentiment de total abandon. Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis la première fois, depuis le jour où je les ai vu apparaître. C'est comme si ils me parlaient, comme si malgré la souffrance qu'ils peuvent infliger j'arrivais à y déceler une fine trace d'amour.

C'est con, surtout maintenant alors que malgré la douceur de tes gestes je sais pertinemment que je ne verrais pas l'aube se lever, mais je réalise que malgré la douleur que tu as pu m'infliger je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Je sais que tu vas me conduire aux portes de l'enfer et pourtant c'est de mon plein gré que je rends les armes pour t'y suivre.

Tes lèvres sont si proches des miennes, comme ce fameux jour où tu m'as laissé t'embrasser. La situation est différente mais mon cœur bat à la même allure. Je me sens si vulnérable et d'un autre côté c'est comme si tout avait disparu, comme si tu étais le seul, le centre de mon univers. Je prie pour que tu brises cette distance, je prie pour que nous rencontrions enfin ou plutôt de nouveau.

J'aimerai te demander de m'aimer, de m'aimer comme je t'aime, j'aimerai mais j'en suis incapable, lorsque tes lèvres touchent les miennes alors que je reste noyé dans cet océan rougeoyant je ne peux rien faire d'autre que savourer, encore et encore, vaguement conscient que le corps de l'homme qui m'a étreint il y a quelques heures se trouve toujours à proximité.

Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas de cœur, ne pense pas que je suis insensible bien au contraire mais une chose, un sentiment, un besoin prime sur tout le reste, cette force invisible qui me pousse inexorablement vers toi.

Alors oui j'entrouvre mes lèvres pour te goûter du bout de ma langue, oui je gémis contre tes lèvres, oui tu as gagné, je ne suis qu'à toi, mes derniers moments ne sont qu'à toi, de toute façon comment ai-je pu penser qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Je sais que tu m'as apposé un sceau, je sais que je suis à ta merci, que je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra ni celui de kyubi et je sais que tu finiras par me tuer pourtant mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de te désirer. Tes mains glissent sur mon épiderme et ma peau frissonne sous ton toucher. C'est dingue comme mon corps se souvient, comme il se rappelle de chaque moment ou tu m'as caressé, de chaque instant ou tu m'as fait vibrer.

Donnes moi en plus, avant que tu ne finisses par tout me prendre, donnes-moi en plus, une dernière fois.

Nos langues s'entremêlent avec un plaisir non contenu alors que tes mains continuent de m'explorer. Tu ne fermes pas les yeux et moi je lutte pour ne pas les perdre de vue, je veux encore te voir, encore les voir, je crois juste que je te veux tout simplement.

J'ai honte de pouvoir ressentir ça pourtant mes gémissements ne trompent personne, mon corps te hurle de m'étreindre comme tu l'a déjà tant fait par le passé. Mon sexe se dresse un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe pour finir par être douloureusement tendu.

Une de tes mains effleure l'intérieur de mes cuisses aussitôt un long frisson me parcoure. Tu examines chacune de mes réactions, je le sais et je te donne ce que tu veux, ce que de toute façon je ne peux pas réfréner.

Je quitte tes lèvres à regret au moment où tu viens caresser mon sexe juste pour prononcer ton prénom. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, je continue de murmurer ton prénom comme une douce mélodie comme tu l'as toujours aimé.

J'aimerai avoir les mains libres, j'aimerai pouvoir te toucher, te sentir sous mes doigts, j'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras et te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime même si maintenant je comprends que je t'ai juste mal aimé.

Alors je t'implore presque lorsque tu saisis mon sexe entre tes doigts, oui je t'implore de me libérer. Pas pour me sauver, par pour apporter une quelconque aide à un amant déjà mort, mais pour t'aimer comme il se doit, pour t'aimer comme je le désire, pour pouvoir profiter de chaque centimètre carré de ce corps magnifique que la nature t'a donné.

Lorsque tu me regardes tu comprends, ou du moins je le crois, tu comprends que je ne m'enfuirais pas. De toute façon je ne peux plus utiliser mon chakra, je ne pourrais pas te faire face même si je le voulais.

Tes mains glissent alors sur mes poignets et je sens le lien qui me retenait glisser pour enfin me libérer.

Alors que n'importe qui en aurait profité pour fuir moi je ne fais que t'étreindre. Je ne peux que passer mes mains autour de ton cou afin de te rapprocher de moi pour t'embrasser à nouveau. Tu te couches alors sur moi et malgré tes vêtements je sens clairement que tu es dans le même état d'excitation que moi.

Une de mes mains se perd dans tes cheveux, ceux que j'ai si souvent aimé caresser le soir après l'amour, alors que l'autre passe sous ton tee-shirt pour venir effleurer l'épiderme de ton dos. C'est à ton tour de frissonner contre moi. Il semblerait bien que je ne sois pas le seul à être dépendant. Si je ne peux vivre sans toi, avoue au moins que je suis le seul à te faire ressentir ça.

J'écarte mes cuisses afin que tu y retrouves ta place. Celle qui finalement a toujours été tienne. Tu as été le premier, à l'époque nous ne savions pas vraiment comment nous y prendre, et tu seras le dernier. Je n'aurai pas vraiment voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Je réalise enfin que j'ai passé ces dernières semaines à me voiler la face, à jouer à l'autruche. J'ai voulu fermer les yeux si fort pour ne plus te voir alors qu'évidemment tu n'a jamais été un mauvais rêve, tu n'aurais jamais disparu ainsi. Je me suis trompé, j'ai cru que je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ sans toi alors que je t'ai dans la peau depuis le jour où je t'ai croisé.

Ma main marque ton dos à mesure qu'elle descend pour finir choir sur la courbe de tes fesses. D'un mouvement précis je soulève légèrement mon bassin et accentue la pression pour faire rouler nos érections l'une contre l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps nos gémissements s'entremêlent pour s'unir et ne former plus qu'un.

Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais me passer de ces sensations indescriptibles. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'un autre pourrait me donner cette intensité, cette puissance, cette capacité de me faire voyager à chaque fois plus loin que la précédente. Comment ai-je pu penser que je pourrais vivre sans ne plus jamais pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés.

Tu es mon ange des ténèbres. Si beau qu'on croirait qu'un ange s'est penché sur ton berceau pour te faire cadeau de cette élégance et de cette beauté, si sombre qu'on pourrait penser que le diable en personne est venu te baptiser et te reconnaître comme son fils. Mon ange des ténèbres, celui qui peut me conduire où bon lui semble sans que je n'oppose aucune résistance.

C'est cette pensée qui me traverse alors que je fais glisser le tissu de ton pantalon. J'imagine un instant que tu pourrais être paré d'immenses ailes noires qui ne te rendrait que plus beau et en même temps plus inquiétant.

Au fond j'ai toujours su comment tu étais, ce que tu étais, je l'ai toujours su et pourtant j'ai choisi de t'aimer ainsi. J'ai fait les mauvais choix, j'ai voulu te changer, te montrer le monde à travers mes yeux, te montrer l'amour à travers mes yeux, sans me demander si je pouvais essayer de voir à travers les tiens.

Toutes ses pensées devraient être à des milliers de kilomètres de moi pourtant en te voyant si beau alors que tu m'apporteras bientôt la mort je ne peux les empêcher de me traverser. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux te désirer en cet instant, peut-être plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Tu te laisses faire et sembles apprécier chaque attention que je te porte, la passion que je met dans mes mouvements, dans mes caresses. Je me sens submergé par les émotions alors que je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois. J'aimerai m'excuser, te demander pardon de t'avoir conduit sur ce chemin sans issue. J'aimerai te dire que je me suis trompé, que l'amour ne fait pas tout, qu'il faut tellement plus que ça pour être heureux.

Tu avais raison, je le comprends maintenant, tu savais déjà tout ça et moi je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter. Je n'ai pas voulu le voir, te voir, pas comme ça.

Tes mains glissent entre nos corps pour venir à nouveau saisir mon sexe. Je ne suis plus que suppliques entre tes bras alors que nos hanches ondulent l'une contre l'autre. Mes lèvres marquent ton cou avant que je ne retire ton tee-shirt pour venir embrasser ton torse.

Je te force ainsi à te relever, à te redresser. Quitte à ce que ce soit ma dernière fois je veux profiter un maximum de ton corps. Ma langue parcourt ce corps que je connais par cœur. Je laisses des traces humides sur mon passage. Cette position ne me laisse pas accéder à la totalité de ton corps, alors en douceur, sans que tu ne te méprennes sur mes intentions, je me déplace. Je me hisse sur mes coudes afin de passer devant toi et de finir à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de ton sexe, son odeur m'enivre me rappelle à quel point je te désire. À quel point je ne peux te résister. Cette pensée me pousse vers toi, m'a fait sortir ma langue pour goûter cette saveur si particulière qui est la tienne. Et je le retrouve enfin, ce goût qui se diffuse sur ma langue me prend aux tripes tant j'en crève d'envie alors sans plus attendre je laisse glisser mes lèvres sur ton sexe et finit par t'engloutir tout en savourant chaque seconde que tu passes dans ma bouche.

Je reste ainsi quelques instants, sans bouger, en me gorgeant juste de tes gémissements, en savourant juste cette sensation de toute puissance, en contemplant juste ton visage empreint de plaisir. Puis ta main se mêle à mes cheveux et exerce une légère pression juste pour me montrer que tu en veux plus, que tu veux me sentir bouger, que tu veux que mes lèvres coulissent sur toi.

Comment pourrais-je te le refuser alors que j'ai le même désir. Alors que ce besoin me prend aux tripes comme un besoin de respirer. C'est avec une lenteur calculée que je commence à bouger, que je laisse ma langue te caresser, t'envelopper. Ses sons que tu produits me ramène des années en arrière, quand je me faisais un plaisir de te voir à quel point je pouvais te faire gémir. Alors s'il te plaît, continue de gémir, encore un peu, encore une fois, une dernière fois.

Et enfin je l'entends, mon prénom prononcé entre deux gémissements, mon prénom prononcé de cette manière si envoûtante, de cette manière qui m'a toujours fait me sentir important au moment où je l'entendais. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, savoir que je suis important pour toi.

Tu rejettes ta tête en arrière et même si je sais que beaucoup d'autres sont passé dans tes bras, en cet instant j'imagine qu'il n'y a eu que moi. Je place une de mes mains sur ton torse alors que je commence à entamer des mouvements plus rapides, plus profonds. Je suis en complète position de soumission et je le sais mais ça ne me fait rien, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre ce que je veux vraiment.

Tes mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux et m'imposent un rythme que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais troubler. J'observe tes hanches onduler et ton sexe entre un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée. Tes gémissements ressemblent plus à des rugissements rauques et quasi animales. Ton corps est parcouru d'un long frisson avant que tu ne te libères au plus profond de ma gorge.

Je saisis chaque gouttes qui peut se répandre sur ta verge et je laisse ce précieux liquide glisser au fond de ma gorge. J'ai clairement entendu mon prénom presque crié au moment où tu as joui. Et j'ai aimé ça, t'entendre de cette manière.

J'ai l'impression d'être une chienne, d'être ta chienne, mais une chienne satisfaite d'avoir pu donner du plaisir à son maître. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers toi je vois tes joues rougies, tes yeux pétillants et ton torse se soulever au rythme de ta respiration qui s'est accélérée. Ce tableau que tu m'offres vaut toutes les vies, tout l'or du monde, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré et tant convoité.

Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va jaillir de ma poitrine et quand une de tes mains vient récolter un peu de ta semence sur le coin de ma lèvre je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir sous ton toucher. Puis je te vois porter ta main à tes lèvres et je suis avec attention tes doigts se déposer sur ta langue pour venir goûter ce précieux liquide que j'ai moi-même fait jaillir de ton corps.

Je crois que je pourrais me jeter sur toi sans plus attendre tant ce geste me paraît érotique.

Je sais que bientôt je ne serais plus et pourtant la seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pendant ces dernières semaines. Je sais que bientôt la nuit tombera sur moi pour ne plus jamais lever son voile et pourtant si c'est toi qui la conduit jusqu'à moi, je l'accueillerai avec sourire.

Peu m'importe hier et avant-hier, peu importe il y a un mois ou un an, la seule chose qui compte c'est toi. Toi dans toute ta splendeur. Toi face à moi entièrement nu et prêt à prendre possession de mon corps. Toi qui a toujours su faire battre mon cœur plus vite. Toi qui finalement n'a jamais quitté, ne serait ce qu'un instant, ma vie. Toi mon âme sœur.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SASUKE

Enfin tu réalises, enfin tu comprends ce qui aurait toujours dû être une évidence. Tu es à moi, uniquement à moi.

Tu te rends sans résistance, de toute façon ton corps c'est déjà soumit à mon toucher. Aucun autre que moi ne peut te faire vibrer comme ça. Aucun autre que moi ne peut à ce point faire monter un tel taux de désir en toi. Aucun autre que moi.

Je lis la résignation dans ton regard, ce total abandon que tu as toujours fini par avoir dans mes bras. Tu abandonnes tout en sachant que même si demain n'existera pas, maintenant est tellement intense qu'il est inenvisageable de passer à côté.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe en moi, je ne saisis pas la puissance de mes sentiments. Moi qui voulait te faire souffrir ne parvient qu'à te désirer encore un peu à chaque seconde qui s'écoule.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je ne ressente ça que maintenant, alors qu'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement pu accepter un amour simple, comme tu me le proposais. J'aimerai te dire que je n'en sais rien. Pourtant j'ai quelques soupçons, j'ai pris peur, peur que tu m'offres ce que j'ai perdu il y si longtemps. L'amour d'une famille. Mais surtout la peur de devoir le perdre un jour.

Je sais que mon comportement t'a aidé à me fuir, je sais que tu es responsable de mon comportement mais pourtant alors que tu m'as tant fait souffrir je réalise juste la portée de mon amour pour toi.

Pourtant rien ne me fera changer d'avis, je ne supporterai pas d'être sans toi, de vivre sans toi, comme je ne l'ai pas supporté pendant cette séparation. Je suis très égoïste, certes, mais le jour où tu as décidé d'entrer dans ma vie, le jour où tu as voulu être davantage que mon ami, mon rival, ce jour-là, tu as su que tu ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière. Tu es à moi uniquement à moi.

Et tu me le confirmes en implorant pour que je te détache, en m'implorant pour pouvoir m'avoir en totalité. Comment pourrais-je te le refuser alors que ta plainte vibre à mon oreille comme une douce mélodie.

Aussitôt je suis assailli par tes mains, tes mains qui caressent, griffent, marquent ma peau si claire sur leur passage. J'aimerai pouvoir te prendre dans l'instant, fondre en toi comme je l'ai si souvent fait, mais une chose me retient, une chose qui m'accroche aux tripes. Le sentiment profond de ne pas vouloir te blesser, pas encore, ce besoin presque vital de t'apporter une once de plaisir et de profiter de chaque seconde de ce précieux moment que nous partageons ensemble.

Lorsque tes lèvres glissent sur mon torse et que tu changes de position pour venir te placer face à moi, j'ai l'impression de m'embraser, de m'enflammer, de me consumer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Je te veux, tellement, si fort, que je pourrais en pleurer si mon corps savait encore comment faire.

Et quand enfin ta langue vient caresser mon sexe dressé je n'ai aucune envie de restreindre le gémissement de plaisir qui naît au plus profond de ma gorge. Je me laisse aller entre tes lèvres expertes, je me laisse aller à prendre ce plaisir tant convoité.

En l'espace de quelques minutes je jouis dans ta bouche. Je te vois boire ma semence avec délectation et je ne peux m'empêcher de récupérer une légère trace sur le coin de tes lèvres. Je goûte à ma propre saveur et j'aime l'effet que ça a sur toi.

Tu es là à mes pieds, prêt à assouvir le moindre de mes désirs, prêt à me donner tout ce que je demande, juste parce que tu sais tu ne peux t'empêcher de me vouloir. Tu m'es complètement soumis, je le sais et j'aime sentir à nouveau ce pouvoir que j'ai sur toi. Ce pouvoir que j'ai toujours eu sur toi.

Ce besoin de te prouver ma domination sur toi réveille à nouveau mon envie de toi, mon envie de me fondre en toi, mon besoin de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Alors je te demande de t'allonger sur le lit. Je ne te donne pas vraiment d'ordre, mon ton est calme et posé. Je veux juste te rendre ce que tu m'as donné sans pour autant oublier quel est la place de chacun.

Tu t'exécutes silencieusement et je vois avec délice ton corps frissonner d'anticipation dans l'attente d'une de mes attentions. Le contraste de ta peau mat sur les draps claires est saisissant et ne fait que davantage ressortir ta beauté naturelle et brute.

Beaucoup ne t'ont jamais vu comme moi j'ai pu te voir. Si beaucoup m'ont convoité peu ont pu véritablement voir à quel point tu es plus beau que moi en réalité. Le bleu si intense de tes yeux se mêlant harmonieusement avec le blond si particulier de tes cheveux. J'ai toujours aimé ton corps, fin et musclé, habile et gracieux, résistant et envoûtant. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça, pour ne pas reconnaître à quel point tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Je te vois ouvrir plus largement tes cuisses dans une invitation silencieuse et particulièrement alléchante. D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres dans un signe clairement gourmand. Je pose une de mes mains sur ma verge et y applique de lent mouvement de va-et-vient alors que tu gémis en attendant ma venue.

Je te vois alors porter tes doigts à ta bouche et les humidifier dans le but de te préparer et c'est à mon tour de gémir d'impatience. Lentement tes doigts se dirigent vers ton intimité alors que mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de les suivre avec avidité. Ils glissent, caressent, torturent presque à t'entendre geindre d'impatience avant de finir par te pénétrer en douceur pour ta plus grande satisfaction.

Je sens ma respiration devenir laborieuse pourtant rien au monde ne pourrait me priver de ce spectacle que tu m'offres. En cet instant j'oublie tous les autres corps qui ont pu défiler dans ma vie, tous ces autres corps qui se sont tordus de plaisir sous mes doigts, tous ces autres corps qui n'ont eu de cesse que d'en redemander encore. Toi seul compte, toi et mon désir qui ne cesse de croître en rythme avec tes doigts que je vois glisser en toi encore et encore.

Ce rythme m'hypnotise, m'envoûte, et quand enfin tu m'implores de venir, je n'attends pas une seconde et me jette littéralement sur toi. Ton corps s'ouvre alors et me laisse le pénétrer. Ta chaleur m'irradie, ton corps se referme sur mon sexe pour me mouler à la perfection. Je croise alors ton regard et à cet instant je sais que nos pensées sont similaires, qu'elles se rejoignent. Nos corps s'épousent à la perfection juste par ce qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble.

On le savait, depuis le premier jour, depuis notre premier regard, que nos destins seraient liés. Que nos vies seraient entremêlées. Que nos cœurs finiraient un jour par battre à l'unisson. Et enfin ce moment est arrivé. Bien trop tard. Après bien trop de souffrance. Après trop d'incompréhension. Et portant je me sens heureux d'avoir la chance de connaître cet instant magique. Ce moment où on sait qu'on est juste en face de son âme sœur, de sa moitié, de cette part de soi plus importante que le reste, de cette personne qui n'est faite que pour vous et pour personne d'autre.

Je voudrais vraiment te dire que je regrette tous ces hommes qui sont passés dans notre lit. J'aimerai pouvoir pleurer sur ton épaule et te demander pardon. C'est con de pouvoir se dire qu'on a beau être un ninja puissant finalement on se retrouve faible face à la personne qu'on aime.

Alors que cette chaleur me rend nostalgique, tu romps mes pensées en te déhanchant légèrement. Aussitôt une vague de plaisir me submerge, nos gémissements résonnent à l'unisson et mes hanches ondulent alors pour retrouver ces sensations que tu es le seul à pouvoir me procurer.

Mon corps crie victoire alors que des flashs de nos précédents ébats me traversent soudainement. C'est comme si sa mémoire fêtait ton retour. Je me rappelle alors de tout. De tout ce que tu peux aimer, de chaque vallée de ton corps, de chaque expression que tu arbores en prenant du plaisir. Tout me revient comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde.

Je prononce ton prénom en boucle comme pour me prouver que tu es bien là, que tu es présent avec moi et en réponse je n'entends que mon prénom que tu prononces avec la même ferveur. Ce feu qui nous embrase nous déconnecte du reste du monde, nous fait oublier jusqu'à la présence de ce corps mort posé à même le sol.

Si par le passé j'avais du mal à trouver cette zone qui te fait hurler de plaisir à chaque fois que je la touche maintenant il n'en n'ait plus rien. Je connais par cœur ce chemin qui m'y mène. Je l'emprunte alors une nouvelle fois, conscient que bientôt je ne pourrais plus y accéder. Et je la trouve sans peine, je heurte de plein fouet ta prostate et enfin je t'entends hurler ce plaisir que tu contenais jusqu'alors.

Encore, encore, et plus fort, c'est tout ce que je veux, t'entendre hurler pour moi, pour me faire entendre à quel point ce que je te fais te fais tomber dans un abysse sans fond. Savoir que tu es entièrement sous mon contrôle et que plus rien ne pourra changer cet état de fait.

Alors je réponds à tes suppliques entêtantes, j'y répond avec une ardeur que je ne soupçonnais pas jusqu'alors. Mon déhanché se fait plus précis, plus puissant et à chaque coup je heurte ta prostate, à chaque coup je te sens plus près de la jouissance que jamais. Je prends en main ton sexe que j'avais délaissé et je lui implique un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, contrastant complètement avec le rythme du reste de nos corps.

Tout s'accélère, tout s'amplifie, et je ne parviens pas à maîtriser tout ce que je peux ressentir, je ne parviens plus à contrôler tout ce qui ne demande qu'à jaillir. Je me rapproche alors et saisis tes lèvres du bout des miennes, je laisse ma langue les caresser, les titiller avant de venir conquérir ta langue. Tes mains s'agrippent à mes hanches pour m'inciter à continuer ce que de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de stopper.

Ton corps se trémousse de plaisir et n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : atteindre cet orgasme salvateur qui menace de te submerger à chaque instant. Je sens ton sexe pulser entre mes doigts et rapidement tu rends les armes dans un cri de pure jouissance. Je peux alors sentir ce liquide brûlant se répandre sur ma main, glisser le long de mes doigts que je m'empresse de porter à mes lèvres afin de goûter cette semence qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

Ton intimité se contracte autour de mon sexe alors que des vagues de plaisir continuent d'affluer et de parcourir ton corps. Je dois me faire violence pour

ne pas jouir à mon tour dans les secondes qui suivent. Pourtant malgré tout le contrôle que je peux avoir sur ma personne je ne parviens pas à résister plus longtemps et je finis par jouir à mon tour déversant dans ton antre ce liquide qui te marque à nouveau comme étant ma propriété.

Ton corps est parcouru de soubresauts, ton visage me montre à quel point tu as pu aimer cette étreinte, à quel point tu peux m'aimer. Mais je me rappelle alors qu'il y a quelques heures tu offrais ce visage à un autre, un autre que j'ai tué, tué pour te prouver que ce lien qui nous unit ne peut être coupé.

Mes mains glissent alors sur ton torse et continuent de monter lentement comme si je réalisais pleinement la portée de chaque mouvement. Lorsque j'atteins ta gorge je ne pense pas, je laisse juste mes doigts se refermer un peu plus. Tu ouvres alors tes yeux alors que tu les avais gardé fermer pour savourer le plaisir qui continue d'affluer dans ton corps.

Tu me fixes sans bouger, tu me fixes sans essayer de fuir, sans même chercher à te débattre, sans même me résister. Je te vois me sourire faiblement alors que tes yeux s'humidifient. Ce sourire n'est que pour moi, juste pour moi et pour une fois il ne me gêne pas, il ne me donne pas cette envie de le faire disparaître à jamais.

Mais je n'arrête pas, je ne stoppe pas, je continue à serrer lentement ta gorge alors qu'il y a encore peu je l'embrassais. Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent mais aucun son ne sort, aucun bruit, tu bouges juste les lèvres pour former ces petits mots qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. « Je t'aime » Je vois alors une larme rouler sur ta joue, doucement, comme au ralenti elle glisse et se faufile pour venir choir sur le draps contrastant tellement avec ta peau.

C'est con comme dans certain moment on remarque de petites choses insignifiantes, de petites choses qu'on aurait jamais prit le temps de remarquer si la situation n'avait pas été si critique. Je me dis vaguement que je suis toujours en toi mais qu'en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer toujours plus ta gorge. Je réalise bien qu'une chose ne va pas, quelque chose cloche, que ce n'est pas normal mais je ne bouge pas, je continue à serrer de plus en plus fort même si je constate que ta respiration devient plus laborieuse et que malgré le teint halé de ta peau tes joues prennent une étrange couleur rouge.

Tes lèvres bougent alors une nouvelle fois et là je suis juste troublé parce que j'y lis « pardon » tu as donc réalisé que tout était de ta faute, que même si tu ne désirais que notre bonheur tu n'as fait que nous précipiter vers notre fin à tous les deux.

Mon sharingan s'active et je ferme un oeil pour déclencher cette technique que je suis le dernier à pouvoir encore activer. Dans l'ombre de la nuit alors que dans peu de temps le soleil se lèvera de grandes flammes noires viennent lécher les murs de la chambre. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises ce qui se passe, que tu comprennes que si tu ne verras pas l'aube se lever, je ne la verrais pas plus que toi.

Je sens que ton cœur ralenti, je te sens partir. Je sais que bientôt ta poitrine ne se lèvera plus, que ton souffle ne caressera plus mon visage, pourtant je me penche une dernière fois et j'embrasse légèrement tes lèvres avant de te souffler que je t'aime. Lorsque je me redresse pour te contempler je sais que c'est fini. Ton cœur ne bat plus, ton torse ne se soulève plus, tes yeux n'ont plus d'étincelles. Tout est fini.

Mes mains lâchent alors prise et je m'effondre à tes côtés. Je t'observe et même si je sais que tu n'es plus qu'un corps sans vie, que plus rien ne te rattache vraiment à moi, je t'enlace une dernière fois alors que les flammes que j'ai créées continuent leurs routes sans se soucier des obstacles ni de la proximité de nos corps.

J'aurai aimé mettre des mots plus tôt sur mes sentiments, j'aurai voulu être capable de te dire tout ce que je ressentais. J'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à te faire souffrir, à te faire fuir. Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, alors même si je t'ai repris tout ce que tu avais cru pouvoir gagner sans moi, je reste à tes côtés. Parce que finalement si tu ne peux oser penser vivre sans moi, comment pourrais-je juste envisager de vivre sans toi.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes à l'amateratsu pour engloutir la chambre et pour venir nous lécher de ses longues flammes pour nous conduire ensemble vers notre dernière demeure. J'ai cru que ton amour me tirerait des ténèbres mais finalement ces mêmes ténèbres ont juste été plus fortes que nous.

FIN POV SASUKE

POV SAKURA

J'ai toujours été différente de vous deux, presque à l'opposé et même si nous formions une équipe depuis nos débuts à l'académie, vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment intégrée à votre relation. J'ai toujours voulu croire que j'étais une amie pour vous, une confidente, la sœur qu'aucun de vous n'avez jamais eu. Oui mais voilà la vérité est tout autre. La vérité est face à moi alors que je contemple cette maison dans laquelle on vient de vous retrouver.

Les traces noires qui couvrent la façade ne permettent aucun doute sur la situation, sur ce qui a pu y arriver ou du moins sur le dénouement de cette nuit. J'aimerai me dire que j'aurai pu y remédier, que j'aurai pu vous aider mais je sais qu'aucun de vous ne m'aurez laissé la chance de pouvoir essayer.

J'ai mal, je sens mon cœur se briser comme lorsque je vous ai vu incapables de vous éloigner alors que vous ne faisiez que souffrir en la présence de l'autre. Je souffre, comme j'ai pu souffrir à vos côtés pendant toutes ses années.

J'ai toujours su, même quand je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te tourner autour Sasuke, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait pas de véritable place pour moi dans votre histoire. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Naruto a toujours été le seul à pouvoir pénétrer dans ton univers. Il a toujours été le seul à pouvoir t'approcher, te parler, juste rester à tes côtés.

J'ai toujours été différente de vous, je n'ai jamais eu a souffrir autant que vous, je n'ai donc jamais pu vraiment comprendre ces blessures qui vous liait. Mais pourtant, lorsque j'ai compris que vos regards signifiaient autre chose, que l'obsession de Naruto à te retrouver cachait une autre raison que celle officielle, j'ai su, au plus profond de moi, que ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

Mais il t'a ramené, il a réussi, il s'est battu pour toi comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. J'ai alors pensé que peut-être il y avait un espoir aussi fin soit-il, mais un mince espoir quand même. J'ai assisté aux débuts de votre relation, aux sourires discrets que vous échangiez. J'ai senti mon cœur se réjouir pour vous avant de comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme erreur.

Après vous avoir cherché pendant de longues années et vous être finalement trouvé, vous avez fini par vous déchirer, par vous enfermer dans une relation chaotique où la douleur régnait en maître.

Et les années ont passées, vous ont changé, ont apporté à votre relation une dépendance malsaine où vous vous éloigniez un peu plus davantage du reste du monde pour vous isoler dans une bulle impénétrable. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Naruto ne partait pas alors que tu ramenais de plus en plus d'inconnus chez vous, alors que tu couchais avec eux dans votre propre lit. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi son caractère si fort ne le faisait pas se rebeller avant qu'on finisse par m'ouvrir les yeux.

Il était déjà dépendant de toi, dépendant à un point que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer, qu'apercevoir sans jamais chercher à découvrir par moi-même la véritable signification de ce sentiment. J'étais trop proche, trop proche de vous pour voir la situation dans son ensemble, pour voir à quel point tu souffrais aussi pour ne pas dire quasiment autant que Naruto.

Mais voilà j'ai fini par réaliser que même si je ne cautionnais pas ton comportement envers lui, tu avais mal tout autant que lui, et tu ne faisais que réagir à ta façon. J'ai alors prié de toutes mes forces pour que le destin vous sépare, pour que, dans mon égoïsme, vous redeveniez ceux que j'ai toujours connus.

Mais rien ne c'est passé comme je l'espérais, ou même comme je l'avais imaginé. Quand j'ai su pour votre rupture, je me suis réjouie espérant vainement que mes prières avaient été entendues. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que mon pire cauchemar allait se réaliser.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que tout été fini entre vous, deux mois pendant lesquels je n'ai pas vu le tableau de votre histoire s'assombrir davantage. Seul notre Hokage savait ou se trouvait Naruto et personne au village n'osait allait te voir Sasuke pour connaître la raison de ta soudaine disparition.

J'ai pourtant vu Shikamaru s'épanouir sans en comprendre la raison au départ avant d'avoir un léger doute par la suite. J'ai essayé de garder un œil sur toi pour savoir ce que tu faisais tout en sachant que tu ne me laisserais pas pénétrer à nouveau ta maison.

Mais j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas vu les ténèbres dans lesquelles tu t'enfonçais, je n'ai pas vu la vie que Naruto voulait à nouveau construire, je n'ai pas vu qu'aucun de vous ne serait capable de vivre sans l'autre.

Et voilà alors que l'aube se levait, on frappait à ma porte. J'ai à peine compris ce qu'Ino essayait de me dire tant ses sanglots étaient puissants. Ses larmes dévalaient en cascade sur ses joues et son corps tremblait de toute part.

Je l'ai soutenue, aidée à se tenir sur ses jambes pour finir par la suivre sans qu'elle ne soit elle-même consciente de ses gestes. J'ai su que c'était important, grave même pour la mettre dans tel état. J'ai à peine reconnu le chemin que je suivais tant un poids énorme m'est tombé dessus en signe de mauvais présage.

C'est étrange comme on a la capacité à se dire que ça ne peut-être vrai, que tout est uniquement le fruit de notre imagination, que cette capacité est puissante quand on veut se voiler la face. Lorsque je suis arrivée face à cette maison que j'ai à peine reconnue, les traces noires maculant les murs à l'origine blancs m'ont immédiatement fait penser à toi.

Noire comme ton regard, noir comme ta chevelure, noir comme ton cœur et comme ces flammes que tu es le seul capable de produire, le seul encore capable de les reproduire. Mais si je pense à toi je me devais de penser à lui, aussi indissociable que le jour et la nuit, si tu étais là il l'était aussi.

Quand j'ai vu ces trois corps au sol quasi méconnaissables je n'ai pas voulu croire à l'évidence, mon cerveau m'a juste hurlé que ça ne pouvait être vrai, que tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'une réflexion stupide, irréelle.

Ino continue d'hurler le prénom de son meilleur ami alors que petit à petit je m'approche de vous.

Tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison, cette nuit ne sera jamais dévoilé certes mais mon esprit ne cessera pas pour autant de vouloir découvrir la vérité. J'aurai aimé continuer de nier l'inévitable alors que je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. J'aurai aimé pouvoir me tourner et vous trouver ensemble me souriant, comme si il ne s'agissait là que d'une mauvaise blague. Mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il n'en ait rien, je sais que plus jamais je ne verrais l'un de vos sourires, je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais me reposer sur vous, je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais veiller sur vous comme vous l'avez fait pour moi pendant de longues années.

J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire adieu mais la douleur est trop sourde et trop violente pour que je le puisse. J'aimerai surtout vous serrez une dernière fois dans mes bras et vous dire que je vous aime tout simplement parce que c'est toujours ça le plus important, et que finalement c'est juste ce que j'aurais du vous dire dès le début sans avoir à essayer d'obtenir autre chose de vous que cette amitié profonde qui nous a jadis liés.

Oui j'aurai aimé, mais les regrets ne m'aideront pas, les regrets n'apaiseront pas ma peine, les regrets ne nous feront pas voyager dans le temps et retourner en arrière afin de changer ce qui aurait dû l'être.

Pardon de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, pardon de vous avoir abandonné sans me battre davantage pour vous, pardon de vous avoir laissé vous enfermer dans cette relation impossible.

Je ne veux pas penser à demain, aux questions, aux interrogations qui vont forcément me traverser d'ici peu, je veux juste me souvenir, une dernière fois de vos sourires, de vos visages emplis de tendresse que je n'ai vu que peu de fois. Je veux me rappeler du passé, de celui que nous partagions à trois et pas de celui que vous n'avez vécu qu'à deux.

Pardon d'être égoïste une nouvelle fois, de ne penser qu'à moi mais sans ça je sais que je ne pourrais pas aller de l'avant, que je ne pourrais pas imaginer une vie sans vous. Je vais encore me laisser aller, juste un instant à m'effondrer car quand je me relèverais plus rien ne devra paraître afin que je continue d'avancer, parce qu'au fond je sais que c'est ce que vous auriez voulu.

FIN POV SAKURA

FIN

Merci d'avoir prit de votre temps pour lire cette fiction j'espère qu'elle vous aura donné envie d'en lire d'autres à la prochaine


End file.
